Trunks and Pan: A Forbidden Bond
by trunks-pan4life
Summary: A Medieval Fan fiction about the best couple EVER! i'll accept flames and comments! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all you readers! I'm really excited to start this new Fanfiction about the best couple ever! I would be honored and very thankful if you guys can review every chapter or so. Oh and I decided to post this new Fanfic today because of my friend's BIRTHDAY!

THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z! AT ALL!

The night was dark as ever. Everyone was in their homes sound asleep. The babies held by their mothers and the fathers were just done with hunting season. It was a New Moon, which allowed anyone to stay hidden in the shadow. After snatching some bread and leaving the money, the young teenage girl walked back to her so called home. She sat down and begun to eat.

*I can't keep doing this. I'm going to get caught eventually.* she thought as she got frightened by a small rat scurrying across the floor. She breathed in and out silently. She didn't want to be found. Not after what she has done. She stopped eating. She then began to sleepy, but she was too scared of what she'll dream. *My mother and father both said this will get me into trouble.* (Chuckles lightly) *I guess they were right.* she admitted.

Her home was underground, away from anyone. The only way to get in was to go through a hole. A tree thump kept the hole hidden. The young teen quietly went to her room and got dressed for bed. She then lay down on her lonely twin sized bed and looked at the wall. *it's been 3 years since I've seen my parents. I wonder how they're doing without me. I wonder if they even remember me.* she thought as a tear drop fell down her cheek.

She slowly got tired and after 2 hours of doing nothing she fell asleep.

_She ran as fast as she could. No one has ever been this fast or at least seen someone this fast before. Everyone was amazed by her speed that they assumed she was some sort of witch. *I'm no witch! I'm just a normal girl!* she thought to herself. After hours of running, she stopped. She decided to leave her home for good. Her parents never loved her nor cared for her. She was always inside the house and kept hidden from the world. _

_*My own father never spent time with me.*she curled up into a ball. Her knees held together by her arms. She took out a soft blanket from her backpack and covered herself in it. She then grabbed a small teddy bear that her grandfather had given her. She hugged it tightly and drifted to sleep. She was awakened by some noise. _

_She quickly stood up. She then fell down and landed in a small room. To her it seemed like a little house. The young girl stood up and looked to the sky. She knew this was her new home even though she was alone. She began to pull out her things and placed them in a small corner. *I'll make some adjustments tomorrow. I need something to eat and drink first.* she then jumped out of the hole and looked at it. She then picked up a nearby tree stump and covered it. _

_Once she was in a nearby village, she quickly ran into a bakery and took a week's load of bread. The owner yelled at her, but stopped when he saw money on his counter. She didn't want trouble, so she paid like everyone else. All she did was hide from everyone because of her abilities. She then saw a wild wolf coming at her, but she over reacted and punched the wolf too hard. The wolf ran away as fast as he could, away from the pain. She looked at the wolf and tears began to form. She pushed it aside and went back to her NEW home._

She woke up with a wet face. She knew she was crying. She always woke up like this. *I hate sleeping!* she thought. "I wonder what time is it?" she said out loud. She looked at her watch and it read 4am. "Oh it's way too early." She whined. Once she cleaned up her home, she sat down and watched the wall again. *There's nothing to do. I'm always in this situation. I wonder…* she then smirked and jumped up to get out of the house.

The sun made her eyes burn, for she hasn't seen daylight in a few months. After her eyes adjusted, she jumped far steps, practically vanishing. She saw the village. Everyone was getting their morning breakfast. The village children were running and chasing each other while their mothers bought groceries. She leaned against a tree and watched as they played. *Lucky. Savor it while it lasts.* she thought, referring to herself. She never appreciated what she had, but she didn't think she had anything worth appreciating.

She let out a deep sigh. All of a sudden she was grabbed from behind and was blind folded. She tried to escape, but whoever it was, was too strong. She then started to fell sleepy. *Oh no. sleeping powder.* was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

She began to hear noises like someone talking. "Who do you think she is?" asked one guy. "I'm not sure, but I think she's been hiding in the woods for a while." said another. She opened her eyes and saw guards all around her. Her eyes widened as one of them noticed her. He was tall and had a full body of armor on. "State your name madam." He ordered. The echoing sound coming from his helmet gave it a threatening affect. She stayed silent. "Answer me or you shall be beheaded!" he warned. "My name is…" she began. The knight grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up. "State your name!" he demanded impatiently. She gave him a death glare. "My name is Pan." She answered calmly. The man dropped her down and she landed on her knees.

The men began to talk again. "This girl looks like a good servant for the king doesn't she?"

"You cannot be serious? This peasant is nothing but a tramp! Look at the way she's dressed. Pants and filthy shoes with a worn out shirt!" They looked at her. "Where are your parents?" Pan looked at them with confidence. "I don't know. I ran away a long time ago." One of the men glared at her. "Who are you working for?" he asked with an angry tone. "No one, I'm all alone in this big ball of nothing." Then someone walked in. The knights turned and bowed.

"Please rise." He stated. He walked over to Pan and kneeled. He then looked at the guards. "Who is she?" he asked. "King Vegeta, she is a peasant that was found spying on the village from the forest." Pan stood up. "I was not!" she stated. "Silence!" said the knight. "Quiet down, both of you!" ordered the king. "Yes your majesty." The king eyed Pan up and down. "Are you with the Kakarots?" he asked. Pan felt that she will die if she said yes so she lied. "No, I'm full Vegetan your highness." The king stood up and walked to his knights. "Take her to the castle and have her sleep with the other servants." He ordered.

Pan reacted and quickly took out all the guards. She then appeared in front of the king. They stared at each other. King Vegeta looked at all the men that were completely knocked out.

Pan glared at him like she was about to attack, but she didn't. She turned to see the door where King Vegeta came from and took off, practically flying herself out of the room. King Vegeta smirked to himself. *She's the one.* he thought, and then he walked out of the chamber and flew home.

I hope you guys liked Chapter 1! I can't seem to think of a name for this Fanfic so for now I'll call it by the chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2:Generosity Isn't always Good

Alright I have nothing to say so on with Chapter 2! Oh yeah THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I dedicate this chapter to all of you ^/^

Disclaimer: Nothing of Dragon Ball Z is mine!

~Generosity isn't always a good thing~

As she ran through the forest, Pan was hoping to not be found. Once she saw her home, she went down to make sure her stuff was still there. Luckily for her, it was. She gave a sigh of relief. Pan walked to her room and took out her wallet. *I wonder how I managed to keep buying food.* she thought. Pan would always take showers at a nearby lake around 5am when everyone was still sleeping.

Eating was always a problem when it came to money. She had stolen 5,000 dollars from her father, but only ate when she was starving. *I might have to leave if they know I live in the forest. Damn Vegetans! I was told that Saiyans were a pure race with a thirst for battle. I guess its true.* Once she finished packing, Pan decided to explore the village since this was the last time she'll ever see it again.

She put on a black robe with a dark hoodie and jumped out of her home. She landed with grace, but made sure she wasn't seen. She placed the stump and begun to leap from tree to tree. The village was at sight, so she walked the rest of the way. It was noon already and everyone seemed to be either at work or at school. *Should I really do this? Take a huge risk?* she thought before stepping onto the cobble stone path that was the road.

Pan kept taking little paced steps and could smell all the delicious types of foods. She loved food, but she always limited herself since she ran away. "Well hello madam!" greeted a nice old man. Pan was frightened. "It's ok! I'm just an old folk here. Would you like me to buy you a dress?" Pan nodded no. "Oh but you must! Everyone will think you are a witch for wearing pants."

*That is true, but I hate dresses. I can't move in them.* Pan agreed. "Sir I don't have any money to buy one." The old man laughed. "I'm going to pay my lady. No worries." He declared. Pan was relieved and put her hood down. "Thank you, kind sir." The man smiled warmly and showed her to the clothing shop. There a lady stood behind a register. "May I help you?" she asked. You can tell right away she was a foreigner. The man stated what Pan needed and the young lady took her to the back room.

"Your grandfather said to pick out any dress." She said cheerfully. She was about to protest, but Pan couldn't tell if she was acting or actually being nice. She sensed that she was hoping to rip off the old man. Pan scowled once the lady left. She looked around the room and made sure to check the price tags. There were other women in the room with their husbands. *I'm guessing those poor fools were dragged here.* she mused.

She realized she had been taking a long time. "I think that red dress over there would suit you perfectly." said a young man. Pan turned to look at the man, but got lost in his blue eyes. He was smiling warmly and looked like a man of high class. "Um excuse me?" she asked feeling stupid for putting her guard down. "That red dress over there, it would fit you perfectly." He repeated. Pan lightly blushed. She walked to where the dress was and went to go try it on.

When she came out, the young man smiled at her. "See what I tell ya?" Pan smiled warmly. "Thank you um…" The man laughed lightly. "You're not from around here are you?" Pan nodded no. "Well sort of."

"I'm …" he was cut off by a screech. They both turned around to see what it was. It was just a crazy woman who was complaining about the prices. "Ummm I got to go. Thank you once again." She said hurriedly and left to go see the old man. "Why that's a marvelous dress my dear!" the old man exclaimed. Pan smiled cheerfully. "A young man helped me choose it, but it's a little too pricey."

"Like I said, no worries. I'll pay it." The woman accepted the money and they both walked out of the shop. "Now do you need anything else?" he asked. "Oh no sir, that's too much!" The man shrugged. "Ah youngsters, they're the ones that cause trouble except you my dear." Pan stayed silent. She then spoke after a while. "What do you mean?"

"Well the name's old Fredrick and what I mean is that here in this world only the young are mischief. The wise king told us to be careful with any teenagers." He explained. "So the king is the cause." The man looked at her with fright. "Oh no, please don't say that out loud. Anybody who objects to the king's rule will be immediately becomes one of his slaves." Pan became wide eyed. She now realized that she was going to be one of them.

"Well I must carry on now. So if you will please excuse me ….." she said as she walked away. Once she was out of sight from the village, Pan quickly ran to her home. She hopped in and grabbed her things. Right when she got out of her home, she was ambushed by knights. *Not again.* Pan was about to attack but couldn't. *Blasted dress!* She then heard an evil-like laugh approaching. "Poor peasant, you have nowhere to go now." King Vegeta stated as he hopped off his horse and proceeded towards Pan. Pan got into a battle stance and prepared herself for the worse. She was then attacked by a glowing ball of energy that the king made. Pan was amazed at his power. "How did you do that?" she asked groggily. Vegeta smirked. "Come with me peacefully and I'll show you."

Pan glared at the king before her. She studied his armor. It was for sure that he was pure Saiyan by the symbol on his armor. She then looked at the knights. They had armor far different from the king's. "So, what's your answer?" he asked. "I'll go, but what's the risk?" she dared to ask.

King Vegeta took a step forward. "If you really are a Vegetan, then you should learn some respect to your king." Pan kept glaring. "What's the risk?" she asked once more. Vegeta smirked and whispered to her, "I can't guarantee your safety, but I promise you will get to choose whether or not you wish to stay with me." Pan stayed wide eyed. She thought the king was bluffing. "Why would I stay?" The king hopped onto his horse. "Come and find out for yourself." Pan slowly walked, following the king and his knights. She was trying to figure out how they were able to ambush her so quickly. "How did you find me?" they all stopped and looked at her. "Do you remember that old man?" She stayed silent and kept walking.

*That's what I get for talking to strangers. No wonder he was able to afford this dress.* after a while, Pan was starting to get bored. Even the horses looked bored. *At least you guys are treated as any other living thing.* she thought. The castle finally came to view, but it was still a long way to go. "How do you guys stand this long of a trip?" she whined. The king answered solemnly. "We're only taking so long because you didn't get on a horse."

"You never offered." She replied back. "Hop on one of them unless you want to keep going for another hour?" Pan nodded no and jumped on a random guard. He smiled at her with a flirtatious smile through his helmet. Pan growled at him and he had his horse go faster. They finally arrived in less than 20 minutes. The king ordered one of the gate keepers to open the gates for them. Once they did, they all went inside. Pan took view of the castle. It wasn't amazing as she thought. It was pitch black and it looked like it was a prison camp. She felt trapped like a fish in a bowl.

They ordered her to get down, and she did so. She followed the knights into the castle, along with the king. *I hope it's better than the outside.* she was right at least. The castle was far more beautiful than the outer core of it. Everything looked like it was freshly new and by the looks of it; it felt like a real home. Pan noticed some of the women that looked like tired out servants. She scowled. It wasn't fair that they were here to clean.

She then faced her attention to a picture frame high above a wall. It was a painting of the king himself with his wife. "Your wife's beautiful." She complimented. Vegeta shrugged and looked at the painting. She couldn't believe how unthankful he was. She kept following him until he stopped her. "You can sleep anywhere you want. Leave your stuff, get comfortable, and come back down in an hour for supper. She nodded and was about to leave but was stopped. "By the way, what is your age?" he asked, getting ready to go into a dark room. She didn't trust him. He gave her a look that meant death, so she told him. "I'm 16." She mumbled. "Perfect." He said in a voice no one can hear, but Pan caught it. She stayed still until she heard him lock his door.

*This guy needs to learn respect.* She said as she pictured the king getting beheaded in front of the whole world. The crowd cheers for the death of a war causing idiot. Pan laughed quietly as she looked for a suitable room to sleep in. "Why are you laughing peasant?" asked a young girl who looked to be at least 14. "Why should I tell you?" she retorted. The girl glared at her. "You do what you are told missy, or I shall confront this to my father." Pan gave her a glare like hers. "Your father just told me to sleep in any room."

"And you think that's funny?" she asked starring at her clothing. Pan nodded no. "Then, what was so funny?" she asked. Pan was about to answer when someone interrupted. "Who are you scolding now Bulla?" said a familiar voice. They both looked at him. "Leave me alone brother." She said calmly. He smiled and walked closer. He saw Pan and said, "Why are you here? Did you steal that dress I told you to buy?" he asked, his smile turning into a frown. "No, and it's none of your business."

Bulla looked at her. "Mind the royal family." She commanded. "Royal? You guys are?" they both nodded as Bulla crossed her arms around her chest. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't know Vegeta had any…."

"It's _King _Vegeta and yes he does have children. He needs an heir." She explained. "Well then why did he choose to have you?" The young man chuckled quietly but was immediately punched on the arm. "Ow!" Pan laughed. Bulla was about to punch her as well, but Pan grabbed her fist, still laughing. Bulla's eyes became wide and turned to her brother, who was the same as her. "How did you?" He asked. Pan noticed what she did, so she quickly let go. "Woops."

YAY! Chapter 2 was finished in 3 days! Sorry that these chapters are shorter than usual. I'll try to make them longer and with more detail. I hope you guys loved it! Please Review! See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Unbelievable

Trunks and Pan: Together Forever Chapter 3

I have nothing to say but thank you to all who reviewed! It really helps me post these chapters a lot faster!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is NOT MINE

~Chapter 3: Unbelievable~

"Woops." She said letting go of Bulla's hand. "How did you do that?" he asked. Pan stayed silent. "First of all, my name's Trunks. Your name is?" he said hoping to not scare her off. "My name's Pan." She said. Bulla pushed herself in front of Trunks. "Tell me how you managed to stop my attack!" she ordered. Pan looked at her. Silence entered the hall way. She looked at the ground. "I don't know." She spoke in a bearable whisper. They both heard her loud and clear.

"Come with me." ordered Trunks. Pan starred at him, she wasn't going. "Please, just follow me." He pleaded. Bulla was filled with anger at the fact that her brother was giving her special treatment. Pan finally followed. "Don't do something you're going to regret brother." She stated. Trunks turned around and smiled at her.

The two walked down the long hallway. Pictures of great warriors were in frames hanging on each wall. "Who are they?" Pan asked, hoping to break the silence. "Well they're all Saiyans of course. That one over there is Paragus." He said pointing to one of the paintings. "He had a son named Broly, but we don't like to talk about him much."

"Why not talk about _great_ warriors?" Trunks looked at her with worry in his eyes. "He's pretty much the reason why the Vegetans and the Kakarots don't get along." Pan was confused. "I was told that it was because of a harsh ruler called Frieza." She said. "Where did you hear that?" Pan looked at him. *Ugh I forgot he's Vegetan!* "Oh I just heard it from little kids at the village." Trunks nodded. "So where are we going exactly?" she said once they started walking again.

"To my room." He responded calmly. Pan stopped and took a fighting stance. "If you think you can get me into bed that easily….." Trunks interrupted, trying to not laugh. "I wasn't on planning that!" Pan kept glaring. "I promise." Pan continued walked until they got to their destination. "Come in." he said opening the door for her. "What are you doing?" she asked confused. "I'm opening the door for you."

"Why?" she asked. Trunks also felt confused. "Because that is what gentlemen do."

Pan walked in. she stared widely at the room. It was midnight blue with a balcony that had an amazing view of the whole kingdom. She walked where his bed was and sat down. It was really soft and looked to be at least $5,000 just for the sheets. Trunks watched her as she took view of a _simple_ room.

"I'm guessing you've never seen a room before?" Pan looked at him. "I have. Just not one so big and fancy." She said, looking at the dark roof over her head. "Where are you from?" Pan got frightened. Her eyes went wide like she did something wrong. She then began to have tears flowing down her cheeks. Trunks walked towards her and sat down. She felt a lot warmer next to him, but was surprised that he reached for her. She quickly stood up and looked at him with tears still visible in her raven black eyes.

"It's okay. I was only going to give you a hug. You seem to have troubles bothering you." Pan stayed silent. Trunks looked at her with sincere eyes. He was nothing like his father that much was clear. You can tell Pan was extremely tired. He got up and reached out to give her a hug. She hesitated at first but accepted it once he got closer. Pan began crying into his chest that was covered by his Saiyan armor. Trunks hugged her tighter, making her wrap her arms around his waist.

He rubbed her hair softly. She began, "I haven't been home in a while." She admitted. Trunks kept stroking her hair. "My mother, my father, they all hated me to death." She said between gasps. "I don't know where I'm from, or who I am." Trunks slowly let go of her hug. "You left?" Pan nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "How old were you back then?"

"13." She gasped. "I'm guessing you're 15?" Pan looked at him. "I'm 16, but I'm almost 17." She corrected. Trunks nodded. "Would you like to seek your family?" Pan quickly nodded no. She shut her eyes at the thought of confronting her parents. "They hate me." She whispered. Trunks saw as she fell to her knees as if they could no longer support her. "I won't force you, but you should." He said. Pan said no. "Fine, you should get some rest." He suggested. "King Vegeta said I have to be down by supper."

"Well then let's go get something to eat. After that, you can sleep in your room soundly." He said cheerfully. "Where is my bed?" she asked. He looked around. "There's a room right behind that door over there. You can have that one." He said, not really giving her a choice. Pan walked to the room. "Why in here?" she asked with a smirk. Trunks panicked. "Ummm just because….I don't want my sister bothering you of some sort." Pan let it go and walked in.

It was surprisingly homey and had a queen size bed with a rosy red blanket. She lay down on the bed and felt instant relief of finally getting to have an actual bed. "Thank you so much Trunks." she quickly sat up and bowed down when she realized her mistake. "I'm sorry. I meant to say Prince Trunks." Trunks laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm nothing like my sister; you can call me Trunks, just not in front of anyone." He reassured. Pan nodded and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Pan smiled. "Well it's time to eat." Trunks looked at the night sky and saw the sun going down. "You're right, let us go." He said walking in front of her.

They reached the royal dining room and looked at the enormous amount of food. Trunks's stomach growled. "Sorry, we Saiyans eat a lot, so we have the servants cook a banquet for us." Pan looked at him. "The _servants_ cook for you guys?" Trunks nodded. "That is insane! They have no right to be here."

"You wouldn't complain if you didn't have a mother who had no clue on how to cook. Our mother is a woman, but can't cook. My father had a huge fit about that." He mused. Pan was trying to hold back tears. Trunks took notice and shut his mouth. "I take you have no mother?" Pan agreed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Dinner is served!" One of the ladies announced. As if on cue, everyone showed up and sat down. Trunks made his way to his usual spot, next to Bulla, and began eating. Vegeta sat down and ate in his royal chair upfront. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked the king with fried chicken in his mouth. Pan's stomach growled loudly. The king laughed and told her to sit in front of Trunks. She looked at all the types of food there was. It was crazy to even think about it. "Tadakimasu." She said before reaching for a piece of chicken. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Pan noticed and put the piece of food down.

"What did you say?" asked Bulla, rudely. "Tadakimasu." She replied. "How dare you say that rubbish here? Only Kakarots say that before a meal!" the king declared. Pan became wide eyed. "I'm really sorry! I had no idea, honest! I started saying that ever since I left my home." She said quickly, hoping to not be caught. Vegeta glared at her. "What is going on in here!" said a feminine voice.

"This doesn't concern you woman!" he said. The young woman sat down next to Pan. "I'm Queen Bulma. Your name is?" Pan recognized her. "I'm Pan." She said politely compared to the others. She smiled cheerfully. "Well then Pan, dig in. You must be very hungry if you're this thin." She pointed out. Pan looked at the king. "Go ahead, but if you even dare to say that again, I will personally hang you from the head." Pan nodded and dug in. She ate chicken, rice, pork, and even wine. She's never eaten this much since she was 13. Bulla looked at her with disgust. "How can you eat so much you filthy whore?" Pan gave her a death glare. "Bulla calm down this instant! She has every right to eat like everyone else." Bulma scolded. Trunks looked at her with amazement. "How long has it been since you've had a good meal?" Pan looked at him, "About 3 years." Everyone continued eating until a guard came in to interrupt.

"Why have you interrupted my meal?!" The guard shook in fear. "I'm sorry my lord, but I have a message from King Goku." The king stood up and walked with the guard. *Funny, that's my grandpa's name. I guess he was named after him.* she looked at the king's disappearing form. "Why does the king hate the Kakarots so much?" Bulla looked at her. "The Kakarots are a disgrace to all Saiyans! They waste their time training but have no idea on how to fight against real opponents."

"Is that so?" she asked. Bulla glared at her for the millionth time already. "Why do you defend them?" Pan got scared. "I'm not! I just think it is stupid how the Saiyans fight each other for a lousy reason." She argued, crossing her arms. "Please calm down kids, he's coming back." Bulma whispered. The finished eating as the king sat down. "Stupid Kakarots." He mumbled. Pan had no clue why they were at war, but she did know that it wasn't because of what Bulla said. "What's wrong dear?" the queen asked. "That idiotic fool wants me, the king, to send all my elite forces to a tournament he's hosting."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Trunks. "Well one, it is his rules, two it is his way of regaining peace, and three it is a way to lose some of our elite warriors in a stupid game." He explained. Trunks looked at his father. "So what was your response?" he asked slowly. "I can't say no to a challenge so I agreed, on one condition." Everyone turned to him. "On what condition?" Bulla asked her father. "I can't say. It's a surprise for anyone, including Kakarot." He said as he got up and left to who knows where. Silence entered the dining room.

The servants came and cleaned up everything as usual, so everyone went their separate ways except for Trunks and Pan. Pan went to her room and sat down on her bed. Trunks came in. "Do you have anything to sleep in?" he asked. "Actually no, In fact, this is the first time I'm wearing a dress." She explained. Trunks eyed her up and down. "Well dresses suit you, but I can tell you don't like them."

"How can you tell?" Trunks sat down next to her at a good distance. "You don't know how to walk in one." He spoke making Pan a bit pissed. "It's not my fault." Trunks sighed and looked at the dark sky. "Are you going to enter the tournament?" Trunks was broken from his thoughts. "Yes, I'm one of the top fighters in all of Vegeta." Silence came once again. They decided it was time to sleep, so Trunks left. Pan looked in the wooden cabinets for anything to sleep in and found a nice pair of pajamas. The shirt looked to be a bit old and worn out, but she could manage with it for now.

Once she changed she lay down on her big bed. *Damn this bed feels so good!* she exclaimed to herself. Pan looked up at the wall. She couldn't see the sky anymore! She quickly got up and went towards the window. She opened it and let the fresh cool air hit her like there was no tomorrow. The night was beautiful and you can see all of the villages from up here. It looked like a glowing world to her. She hadn't noticed, but she soon fell into a peaceful sleep, one that she hasn't had in a long time.

The king walked with anger. He hated the Kakarots with all his might! They've been his enemy ever since he became king. When he found out that Goku was king, all hell broke loose. He demanded more and more land every minute in order to have more resources as his advantage. When he first saw Pan take out all those guards right in front of him, he knew she was the one. She was the one who can help him gain power to the world. He just needed a way to push them together. He entered his dorm and lay down on his mattress, next to his wife. Bulma knew he was upset so she left him be.

Vegeta lay there until slumber hit him. He dreamed of ruling everything and everyone even having Goku as his slave.

Once Trunks left Pan's room, he collapsed on his bed. He was too tired and wanted sleep, but he couldn't help feel that something was going to happen at the tournament. *My father's planning something. I know It.* he was in complete thought. Wondering, how is it possible to have such a feud with the same race. He pushed it aside. *I wonder why she defends them so much. When she said thanks for her meal, I knew for sure that it was a Kakarot tradition, but I never would have thought she could be one. No, that's impossible! No one can enter this kingdom even if you were Vegetan. You had to go through a series of test to step on this land.* with that he fell asleep.

"_No stop it, please, I beg of you!" she yelled. "That's impossible missy. You are a traitor!" a man roared. She nodded no. "I'm no traitor!" she ran out of the house and landed in a dark ditch. *Not again* she thought. *I was dreaming so peacefully, what happened?* Pan tried to wake up but failed. It was too frightening to even think about it._ *_Damn Vegetans! Damn Kakarots! Why couldn't I be born in a better life.* she ended up siting on the floor and letting all her memories flash back at her like a brick. All of a sudden she was back home. She saw her parents eating dinner. She ran to them as fast as she could. Her father turned to her and got up. "Where have you been?" he said, cruelty showing. Pan stopped her running and looked at him. She stayed silent; worried that she'll get into trouble. "Answer your father right now!" her mother demanded. "Mom, aren't you glad I'm back?" Her mother looked like an evil witch with her glaring eyes. "Oh we're glad. Now we can finally get rid of you for sure." Her father answered as Videl approached Pan._

_Pan stepped back. They got closer. Pan got into a battle stance. When Gohan tried to reach for her arm, Pan quickly punched him in the gut, making him fall down. Videl tried to take down Pan, but she fought back and kicked her mother towards a wall, causing it to crack. She began crying and left without a word._

Pan awoke yelling. She looked at her surroundings and remembered where she was. Trunks enters the room. "You ok?" he asked, staying at the door. "Yes, I'm fine. It was just a little nightmare, that's all."

"You sure?" Pan smiled at him. "I'm fine, positive. You can go back to sleep." Trunks nodded unconvinced and left. Pan sighed. *Help.* she thought before getting up and looking out the window. *I must of fallen asleep while feeling the air.* she thought.

YAY! CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! Sorry if the characters are out of character! So do you think this tournament is going to end this war? And what is Vegeta planning? Please leave your AWESOME REVIEWS! You can also review old chapters and review on Son Pan Briefs! Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4: Looks Can Be Deceiving

Finally chapter 4! I apologize for the late updates and little writings, but I'm trying to include a lot! I love all of you who reviewed the last chapter and the ones before that! I extremely appreciate it! I don't know what to call these chapters anymore so sorry and yes I changed the title to "A Forbidden Bond" Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF DRAGON BALL Z!

Chapter 4: Looks Can Be Deceiving

~The next morning~

Trunks woke up early that morning. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Pan wasn't telling him something. He was going to confront her today. He took his morning shower and changed into his training GI for his daily training. He heard water running from the other room and figured it was Pan. He walked out of his room and entered the training facility.

"Good morning Prince Trunks." a young guard bowed. Trunks smiled as the guard opened the doors for him. "Good morning to you too." He said before continuing to his usual sparring place near some equipment.

He started off with a couple of punches and kicks to the concrete wall, then did a couple of blasts towards the ceiling. Of course there was no roof. It was the only way to practice this without anyone seeing. Once he finished his little work out, he saw Bulla there watching him. "What are you doing here?" Bulla looked at him. "I was just watching you train, that's all. So, where's the tramp?" Trunks glared at her. "Can't you be nice for once?" "Of course not, if I'm nice, then there won't be any discipline towards anyone here." She retorted.

Trunks sighed. "Be as that may, but you should give it a shot one day especially if you want to be queen of something." He said while punching some punching bags filled with obsidian. "Whatever, you're going to cut yourself with that type of rock." She informed. Trunks looked at her. "Don't worry; it's to help with sharp attacks like the Kakarots' destructo disk." Bulla smiled at him. "You're full of surprises brother. Let us just hope that you don't surprise us with her." She said pointing to Pan as she came in.

Trunks ignored her comment and greeted Pan. "Hey Pan," Pan smiled. "Hey Tru…Prince Trunks." she greeted back while bowing down. Bulla huffed and walked out of the training room. "Ignore my sister." Pan looked at him. "It's fine. You're training I believe?" she asked. Trunks nodded. "Yup, I have to get stronger just in case my father or king Goku is the last challenger." He explained. Pan shrugged it off. "Breakfast is ready!" right away the two left to the kitchen where they sat down and began to stuff on everything.

Different types of pastries were sorted out and ready to be stuffed into everyone's mouths. King Vegeta was the only one not there. "Where's father?" asked Trunks with his mouth full. "I don't know dear. He must be training if he is passing on breakfast." answered Bulma. They continued eating until everything was gone. Pan decided to hold back her eating since she didn't want Bulla to mess with her again.

Bulla stared at her like she was about to commit murder. Pan noticed this, so she finished her breakfast and stood up. "Please excuse me, ummm do you have a shower I can use?" she asked. Bulla stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "This whore cannot use out showers! She is a disgrace to everyone even to herself!" Bulma scowled at her daughter. "Bulla, to your room, now!" she demanded. Bulla left furious and slammed her door once she got there. "I really am sorry my dear. Bulla is just a bit jealous, that's all." Pan became shocked. "Why would she be jealous of _me_?" she asked pointing to herself.

"It's because she is no longer the main attention here." added Trunks. Bulma agreed. "The shower is right in front of Trunks's room. You can use that one." Pan smiled and left to go take a shower. "Trunks, why don't you give her some new clothes." She suggested. Trunks looked up at her. "Why me?" Bulma got up and had the servants clean up. "Because she is our guest, she is a young lady, and she deserves new clothes so take her out today." Trunks was dumbfounded.

Bulma walked away to who knows where and stumbled across the king. "Did you do it?" he whispered. Bulma smiled. "Yes, but what will this accomplish?" Vegeta smirked. "Don't worry about it." was all he said before walking away.

As Pan took off her clothes, she heard a knock. "Who is it?" no one answered. Another knock came. "Yes?" she tried one more time. "Ummm it's me….Trunks." Pan blushed. "What do you want?" Trunks opened the door slightly enough to hand her a dress. Pan starred at it like it was a dead animal. "You're joking right?" she asked taking the dress. "Nope, my mother said to take you out tonight, so I have to make sure you look worthy enough to be seen with the prince of Vegeta." Pan nodded in disgust.

"I am not going to get clothes!" Trunks smiled. "It will only be for tonight, I promise." Pan took the dress forcefully and slammed the door shut. "You need to stop making promises you can't keep." She said after turning on the shower. Trunks laughed and walked away. She steeped in the shower, letting the nice feeling of warm refreshing her body. *This is way better than an old river.* she thought. Once she was done, she got out of the shower and got dressed. *To think, I have to wear this just to make someone look good.* she thought in disgust.

Pan stepped out of the bathroom and looked around to see if anyone was coming. She figured it was some sort of trap, but pushed it aside when she saw Bulla walking her way. Pan smiled at her, trying to make amends with her, but she scowled back. "What are you smiling about?" Pan dropped her smile and looked at her. "I was just trying my luck." She responded, walking away while putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Bulla snorted and walked in the opposite direction.

Pan wondered off, hoping to find something that might explain to her how king Vegeta was able to make that glowing orb. Pan looked at the paintings of every Saiyan and was surprised that she knew about all of these. *Strange.* she walked towards one of the paintings that she didn't recognize. *I've never seen you before.* The Saiyan on this frame looked very young, had lavender hair with raven black eyes. *It looks like prince Trunks.* she mused. *Hmmm I wonder if he has a daughter.* she wondered to another painting of little boy who had blue eyes with pitch black hair.

*They look so much alike.* Pan looked for a name on the picture frame but found none. *Who are you two? They're practically twins.* Pan let it go and kept walking until she noticed a door that was barely open. She peeked inside and saw the king there. She heard every word he was saying.

"You sure?" someone asked him. "Have I ever been wrong? I'm telling you, those two are the ones who will bring the end to the Kakarots. We just have to find….." Pan couldn't hear the rest. She was ambushed by someone and taken into a room she assumed. The man let go of her and sat down in front of where she was sitting. "You can get into a lot of trouble for spying." He spoke. Pan was relieved when she saw who it was. "Trunks you baka, I thought it was one of the guards!" Trunks shook his head in disbelief. "Why so curious?" he asked solemnly.

Pan shrugged. "I have been since…." Pan stayed quiet. Trunks let her be and kept quiet as well. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked. Pan looked at the ground.

"You are so lucky. You have everything.." Trunks let her talk.

(This is basically a first point of view by Pan. She is telling her past to Trunks.)

As I walked out of my room to the kitchen, I heard my father talking to my mother. He was saying something in a bearable whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. He was telling her how he was in such a debt and how he didn't want to bring my grandfather into it. My mother begged for him to seek help from either one of their parents. It was the only way. My father got furious and slapped my mother across the face, leaving a red mark on her delicate skin.

I guess he heard me whimper because he quickly went up to me and grabbed me by the arm. He pushed me to the chair, so I can sit. He starred at me like it was my fault that he had these problems. He never told me anything about his past or my ancestry. I've met my grandparents before, but I was forbidden to see them. He smacked me as well and I fell. My mother didn't bother to pick me up. She just walked to her room.

My father followed and left me there. I got up and went outside. That was when a young man, who I think was about the same age as me, came to talk to me. "Hey there." He told me. I stayed silent. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. I nodded no. "I'm the future king of Kakarot." He boasted so proudly. I smiled at him and stood up. "Want to know something. It will help with your problems in the future, and I'm pretty sure you'll learn it fast." He exclaimed.

I followed him into a forest. We stopped near an open area where everything was just grass. "Look." He told me. He made some sort of glowing object that floated in his hands. He smiled at me and told me, "Do you know that you can do this yourself?" I told him no. The orb went away and he stood up. "Well you can. You just need to release any doubt you have inside of you and you can do anything." He said with a huge grin planted on his face. I didn't know what he meant at first, but I now know.

(3rd person)

Trunks took in all of what Pan told him. Pan sat there, waiting for his response. "So, why were you sneaking around like that?" he finally asked. "I was trying to see if I can find out how he was able to make a glowing orb."

"Do you mean this?" Trunks put his hands close together and made a ball that glowed. Pan was amazed. "How did you?" Trunks looked at Pan. "Well, as far as we know, only Saiyans can do this." Pan frowned. "That explains why." Trunks got up from the chair and held out his hand. Pan looked at it as if it was something strange. He laughed. "Aren't we gonna go?" Pan smiled and took his hand. Trunks quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and Pan gladly accepted it. After he let go, they walked outside.

As they were about to exit the house, Bulma went running to them. "Hold you two. Trunks, why aren't you dressed up?" Trunks looked down at his clothes. It was the old fashion Saiyan armor that every royal fighter would wear, so he saw nothing wrong with it. "Go change, now! I already picked out your attire. They're on your bed." Trunks groaned and left while Pan and Bulma chatted.

"Pan, can you make sure Trunks has a good time?" Pan seemed confused. How does the _prince_ need someone to help him have fun? Pan nodded but was unsure. Bulma looked up and saw Trunks. He was wearing a nice formal shirt that sort of showed his muscles and nice dress pants. Bulma smiled. "See, this is way better than some training outfit." Trunks grumbled something, but Pan heard him. She kept it to herself for now.

"You ready Pan?" he asked. Pan nodded and looked at him funny when he asked for her arm. "Is this another gentlemen thing?" she asked. Bulma was also confused. She thought Pan would've known better. "Yes it is." Pan smiled and grabbed his arm. The two went off to a carriage that was waiting for them. As the driver commanded his horses to the main market of the whole kingdom, the sun was now getting ready to set, so Pan figured it must have been late noon. They sat in silence. Pan was thinking of a way to get rid of this dress, and Trunks was thinking how difficult this night was going to be since Pan didn't like shopping at all.

Pan watched as they arrived. Trunks's driver opened the carriage's door and let him out. The driver offered his hand to Pan but she just jumped off and walked towards Trunks. "I take it you have no manners?" Pan scowled at him. "I do. It's just that I haven't found a need to use them recently." Trunks laughed and escorted her into the open fair market. People watched as the prince of Vegeta stepped inside these grounds. Pan saw most of the girls go gaga for him.

Trunks kept walking and looked for a place to start. He saw Pan lost in thought and decided to bring her back. "What kind type of clothing you like?" Pan looked at him and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You can just get me whatever you want, so we can leave." Pan walked and sat down on a nearby bench. Trunks sighed and followed. They sat there waiting for the other to say something. "My mother said we can't come back until midnight." He confessed bluntly. Pan's head shot up. "Are you kidding?!" Trunks nodded no. Pan released a low growl and Trunks laughed.

"Don't worry. There are a lot of things to do here." "Like what?" Trunks looked around. "Well we can go get something to eat." He suggested. Pan grinned. "Sure!" she jumped off the bench and went to the nearby food stand that had different types of meat. *This girl is strange.* he thought. "Come on prince Trunks!" she exclaimed. *At least she does what I say.* he walked to the man, and the meat owner bowed. "It is an honor Prince Trunks. May I be of any service?"

Trunks searched for his favorite type and found it. "I'll have 5 pounds of your shredded BBQ pork." The man wrote it down. "And what about your woman?" They both turned wide eyed at his comment. "Oh no sir, she's just a visitor that I'm showing around!" he exclaimed. "Yeah I'd die if I were to end up with the likes of him." She joked, holding back her laughter. "What's wrong with being with me?" He asked in a serious tone. Pan looked at him. "Everything!" she blurted out. Trunks glared at her. (Damn too much glaring in this story!) He looked at the man before him.

"She'll have 4 pounds of your roasted chicken." He smirked. Pan grunted and walked away from Trunks, crossing her arms. The man starred at the prince. "You sure she can eat all that?" Trunks looked over at Pan and found her sitting at a picnic table. "Yeah I'm sure of it." The butcher gave Trunks his order and thanked him for coming. Trunks went to go sit next to Pan. She scooted over, not wanting to be next to him.

To piss her off even more, he scooted towards her, leaving no space between them. Pan smiled evilly. "Unless you want me to beat you up, you better get your ass over to the other seat." She threatened. Trunks tried to get closer and laughed. "I bet you can't get a single blow on me. You don't even look like you can even perform a strong punch."

Pan got furious. "Looks can be deceiving." Trunks smiled at her. "Whatever you say, Panny." Ugh that name again?! Pan pushed Trunks making him fall off the seat. "You little twerp," Pan laughed. A nearby guard came running where Trunks was. "Your majesty is this peasant attacking you?" he asked looking over at Pan menacing. Pan stared at the guard then at Trunks.

The guard walked up to Pan, not letting Trunks explain the situation. He reached for Pan's arm and she stepped back only to be caught by another guard. Pan looked at the man with anger but stayed calmed. She waited for the other guard to come closer before she round house kicked him in the face causing the other guard to loosen her grip. She elbowed the one holding her and punched him in the face. Once the other was back up, she punched him in the gut and sent him flying. The guard got her again and she head bumped him with the back of her head.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" she exclaimed. The guards lay there knocked out. Trunks, who was watching everything as he stood up, went to Pan and stared at her blankly. Pan smirked. "Looks can be deceiving." She told him before walking away like nothing happened. Trunks watched her, and then he caught up with her. They walked in silence. *Who are you Pan?* he wondered starring at her out of the corner of his eye. Pan noticed but didn't speak. *Now I'm in for It.* she thought.

CHAPTER 4 IS DONE! If any of you have any ideas on what I should include on the next chapter, please let me hear them! Thank you R/R! I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5: Can I Trust You?

How are you fantastic readers? I can't believe I can get so much done when my mom leaves for work! Well here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z!

Chapter 5: Can I _Trust _you?

The two walked in silence. Pan saw a nearby clothing store, but she refused to have Trunks spend money on her. Trunks saw her starring at the shop, so he grabbed her hand and took her in. Pan was shocked at first. All of a sudden she sees Trunks flirting with the store clerk. She stays put and watches him walk up to her. "She'll be taking care of you." He winked. Pan was dumbfounded, and then dragged into a room where a bunch of women were there. "Oh my, she's gorgeous!" a woman exclaimed. Pan looked at them confusingly.

"Finally someone perfect for the prince." Another said sighing. Pan panicked. "No I'm not with Tru … Prince Trunks!" The women looked at her like she was ungrateful. "Well, I guess there goes the ceremony." One said. Pan rolled her eyes and was forced into taking off her dress. "What are you?" They replaced her dress with a fightable attire. Pan smiled at the new clothing. It was still a dress, but it was shorter than the other one. It was about 1 inch above her knee and the top part was spaghetti strapped.

"I know women aren't allowed to wear such revealing clothing, but since you're a fight, they'll let you be." Pan smiled. "Thank you!" The women lead her to the paying area where Trunks was waiting. He was staring at her nicely toned legs and in shape arms. She had the body of a goddess! Pan hadn't notice his staring until she looked at him. She gave him a similar wink and had him pay for her dress. After that, the women handed her a few more dresses that were similar to the one she just got. "Obviously you need more, so we picked out some that are similar." One said cheerfully.

Prince Trunks thank them and dragged Pan into another shop. This one seemed to be a hair salon. Once again, Trunks flirted with the hair stylist. She felt some sort of jealousy, but that was because he wasn't talking to her. "She'll take care of you." He winked. Pan shivered. The lady looked her over. She smiled and began to work on her hair. Trunks watched as the lady changed Pan dramatically. She gave her a good haircut that made her hair reach up to her shoulders. When she finished, she gave Pan an orange headband. Pan looked at it. "It's for your hair darling. Orange goes great with blue!" she said cheerfully.

Pan placed it on her head and walked up to Trunks. Trunks was out of breath and paid the stylist.

They both left the shop and walked side by side. Finally Trunks got the courage to ask, "Since when do you know how to fight?" Pan almost tripped, but Trunks caught her. Pan blushed in embarrassment. She pushed herself away from him. "I've known how to fight since I met the future king of Kakarot. He's the one who trained me until I turned 13." "Was that the age when you left?" Pan nodded.

Trunks looked at her, stopping. "Pan, I'm sorry that I misjudged you." Pan grinned. "I'll forgive you if you promise me one more thing." Trunks nodded. "I want to have a spar with you!" Trunks stared at her blankly. "Are you sure?" Pan smiled cheerfully. "Of course, I haven't sparred with anyone in ages!" she exclaimed hoping he'll say yes. "Ok Pan, but we'll have to do that tomorrow." Pan agreed. "So now where are we going?"

Trunks hadn't thought about that. "I'm not sure. We still have about four hours left. What do you want to do?" Pan smirked. "How about we go to the forest for a while?" she suggested. "What for?" Pan shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sick of this place, and I'm starving since you never let me eat." Trunks frowned. "If you hadn't pushed me off the bench, you would have gotten something to eat." He argued. "If you hadn't called me by that horrible name, I wouldn't have pushed you!" Trunks smiled. "Do you mean Panny?" Pan Tried to tackle Trunks but he flew into the air.

Pan was shocked. Trunks noticed she wasn't coming up so he went back. "You can't fly, can you?" she nodded no. "Well I can teach you when we spar." Pan smiled. He loved her smile. *I wonder.* he thought before grabbing her arm and taking her to the forest. Pan stumbled on twigs and rocks. Her new shoes weren't helping since they're so light. Trunks stopped by an open area. "Where are we?" she asked. He smiled. "I'm going to 'trust' you ok?" Pan was shocked. She's only known him for 2 days and he already 'trusts' him? "Can I trust you?" he asked one more time. Pan stared at him.

"I don't even trust myself." She said jokingly. "If you don't, then allow me to trust you." Pan smiled unsure. "With what?" Trunks looked behind him. "I have to know if I can trust you first." He reassured. Pan nodded no. "You can't." she whispered. "Why not?" Pan sat down. *Should I tell him?* Pan looked at his standing figure. "Can I trust you?" she asked. Trunks copied her and sat down, looking at the grass. "That depends," Pan cocked an eyebrow. "On what?" Trunks chuckled, still not meeting her gaze. "I don't know." He responded calmly.

The wind started to get chilly as the sun was getting lower. Neither of them spoke and it was getting irritating waiting for the time to leave. The area they were in looked amazing at sunset. Pan saw the sun and the changing colors of the sky. It made her feel nice. She loved the sky, sunsets etc. but she loved to see the moon at night with its light shining on everyone. She sighed happily. Trunks took notice and looked where she was staring at. He watched the sun make its way down and saw the first star that came at sight. He turned to Pan, who lay on her back watching the stars come out, and watched her close her eyes. He got lost in thought. *She's so peaceful. She doesn't even look like she can harm anything!*

Trunks looked at the night sky again, letting the cool air touch his face. *I wonder who she really is. She hasn't given any clues in her stories. Can I trust her?* he thought about all the things she's done. She acted like a Kakarot, but she said she was from here. Maybe she was born here but had parents that were from Kakarot.* Trunks sighed heavily.

Pan heard him and opened her eyes. She saw him standing up and dusting himself off. Pan figured they were leaving. Trunks smiled at her and offered her his hand. "Are you ready?" he asked once she pushed the grass off of her. She began to feel cold, due to her short dress and sleeveless shirt, so she rubbed her arms with her hands. Trunks reached for Pan, and he gave her a tight hug, warming her up. Pan smiled and punched him in the chest, making him lose air for 2 seconds. He laughed and hugged tighter. Pan hugged him tighter. They stayed like that for 5 more minutes. Finally Pan broke the embrace. They looked at each other.

Trunks was getting closer to Pan's face, but she over reacted and pushed him away, causing him to fall on the ground. Trunks saw her eyes get watery. He got up and tried to calm Pan down. "I'm sorry, I …." Pan raised her hand in front of him. "Don't, it was nothing really. I'm fine." Trunks was speechless. "Just take me home Prince Trunks, please." Trunks got hurt when she called him 'Prince'. He nodded and walked her back to where the carriage was. They got in without saying a word. The driver thought it was nothing and proceeded to the castle. They carriage was a bit cramped, for it was only made for the prince so they were close to each other. Pan looked out the window, her hand holding her chin. Trunks knew she wouldn't talk to him for a while. *Why did I do that? What got into me? Now I'm sure she can't trust me. She must think I want her body.*

Once they got there and went inside, they saw Bulma there with a smile plastid on her face. "So how was …" they both walked past her, not wanting to tell her what occurred. Bulma frowned. *Trunks what did you do?* Pan walked into her room and sat on her bed. She breathed in heavily. She heard a knock. "Go away." She yelled. Apparently, whoever it was, didn't listen because she walked in anyways.

Pan looked up and was surprised. It was Princess Bulla herself. Pan didn't know if she should bow or not. She still hated her and her attitude. Bulla sat down next to her. "What happened between you and my brother?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. Bulla looked at her. Her face saying that she wasn't joking. Pan gulped. "What did he tell you?" Bulla laughed. "That idiot won't tell me, so I'm asking you." Pan looked out her window as she saw an explosion outside. "Don't be alarmed. It's my father training." Bulla crossed her arms in disbelief.

"Do you have feelings for my brother?" as soon as she asked that, Pan blushed and reacted badly. "Of course not! Like you said he's an idiot!" Bulla smirked. "Good, I doubt you'd make a good queen of Vegeta." Pan scowled. "Why is that?" Bulla waved her hand as if trying to shoo her away. "You're act like a guy." She said simply. "It's not that I like it. I just don't like all the stuff women like." Pan stood up. "Well, are you going to tell me what happened tonight?" she asked once more.

"Nothing of your concern happened." She stated crossing her arms and looking away from her. Bulla was steaming now. "You better tell me." Pan cut in. "Or what? Tell your daddy? Please, I don't care what the old man does anymore." Bulla was shocked of her courage. She walked out as soon as Trunks opened Pan's door. "Is everything ok?" Pan looked at him. "Yes Prince Trunks, you can leave us be." Trunks walked in anyways. Bulla didn't even acknowledge her brother and took off.

"Pan, I'm really sorry." Pan didn't look at him. "Save it!" she said coldly. Trunks lay on her bed. "If it makes this situation any better, it was going to be my first kiss too." He said shyly and blushing. Pan blushed as well. "What do you mean too? How would you know if I've been kissed before?" Trunks smiled. "Have you?" Pan stood up. "Shut up!" they both laughed. Trunks got up and headed for the door. "Well I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that or had the intentions on doing so." Pan waved him off. "It's fine. I mean you are the future king. You get to do whatever you want."

"No, it's not like that!" he retorted. "Yeah, yeah, go along now." Trunks left and closed the door behind him. *I wonder what would have happened if I didn't back away* she thought putting on her nightgown that she bought. *Ugh! I can't believe women have to wear these things at night too!* Pan pulled the covers above her and fell asleep.

Trunks got dressed in his night clothes. *Can I trust her? What if she is trying to get me to spill? I shouldn't have let my emotions take over! Wait no, it wasn't emotions. It was lust. Yea that's all it was.* with that he fell asleep after getting under his covers.

"King Vegeta?" he turned around to see his wife. "What is it woman?" She scowled at him. "Stop calling me that! By the way, Trunks and Pan came back." The king smirked. "And?" Bulma shrugged. "I don't see anything between them. You'll have to find someone else."

Bulma walked out of the room and left the king to his thoughts. *That idiot! I bet he let his guard down! It wasn't supposed to be anything romantic! I guess I'll have to do it myself!* the king went to sleep.

THERE! CHAPTER 5 DONE! Hope you all liked it!


	6. Chapter 6: The Tournament begins

Hey everyone! I thank everyone who has reviewed! You are all soooo kind! Please help me get more views by letting your fanfic readers know about my fanfics! It really helps and means a lot to me! On with Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z!

Pan awoke the next morning with the thought of leaving this castle for good. She hasn't found a single clue about that glowing orb, nor has she seen the king in a while. She gathered her things and took her shower.

She got dressed in a purple short fighting dress and put her hair down. She walked out of her room and slowly made her way out of the prince's room. Right when she opened the door, she heard him stir. Once he stayed silent, she quickly walked out with her bags and ran through the hallways. *Where's that damn exit? I've gotten in and out of this place a bunch of times, and I still don't know how to get out! Crap!* Pan ran into someone with some type of armor. She got up from the ground and saw who it was.

"Hey, king Vegeta." She said cheerfully. The king grunted and crossed his arms. "Where are you off to?" he asked demandingly. Pan gulped. "Home" the king slapped her across the face, making her fall once more. "You aren't going anywhere! You have no home remember? Besides it is my job to find you a proper home." Pan rubbed her burning cheek. *How dare he!*

"You said I was allowed to leave when I please." The king chuckled. "You have to complete a quest first." Pan shot up. "I never agreed to" They heard someone walking by and silenced themselves. Princess Bulla walked closer to them. "Can you two stop yelling? There are _beautiful_ women in this house that are trying to sleep! No offense Pan." Pan glared at her and marched up to Bulla. "You better shut your trampy mouth!"

"You have no right speaking to me" The king got in between them. "Both of you shut up! None of you have rights to behave this way in front of the king! You two will get along now!" they both watched him leave. "For what?" they asked at the same time. The king smirked at the two. "You'll see." The two crossed there arms and looked away from each other. Pan remembered she was going to leave, so she grabbed her bag and started walking where the king headed. "Where are you going?" Pan rolled her eyes. "Everyone keeps asking! If you even care, I'm leaving."

Bulla got wide eyed. "Why?" Pan stopped in her trail. "I came here because your father told me to. He said I can leave whenever I pleased, so I decided to leave today." She responded calmly. Bulla slowly walked next to Pan. "You can't go." She whispered. Pan scowled. "Why not?" They heard explosions and looked out the nearby window. "Because, you won't survive." Pan laughed. "If I managed three, almost 4, years on my own, then I think I can live till I'm 40." Bulla shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?" She waited for Pan to say something. "Well like daddy said, you'll see."

Bulla walked away swiftly across the hallway leaving Pan alone with her thoughts. Pan sighed and stood there. She looked outside to find King Vegeta training for the tournament. She smiled. *Good luck beating the Kakarots! I hope you all perish especially you, for you struck me, and tried to keep me here. Good bye Vegeta* she headed for the front door and saw it was locked.

She smirked and grabbed the door handle. She gently pulled it, and it came right off. *Woops* she thought sarcastically.

It was freezing and the sun still hadn't come out yet. Pan quietly made her way to where they kept their horses. She found a white horse and slowly got on. She ordered it to go through the back way of the castle, and she followed her orders. As the horse rode her to freedom, she saw Trunks's window. It was probably the only room without a glass frame to keep the cool air out.

She looked down at the horse's soft white hair. After a few seconds, she had the courage to look up once more. *Good-bye Prince Trunks. I'm sorry we couldn't spar. I hope to see you again sometime if this war somehow disappears.* with that, she commanded the horse to run her out of the castle gates.

She hoped none of the guards noticed her, or they would go after her. Pan was still tired, but there was no way she could've left while everyone was awake. Pan saw the moon slowly go down, so the sun could come up. *What are we gonna name you?* she thought, letting her new friend slow her pace. *How about Tsuki, since you're white as the moon and you shine like the moon as well?" Pan smiled. After riding for another 4 hours, Pan decided to let Tsuki rest.

She stumbled across a big village and found a reasonable shed about a mile away. Pan brought Tsuki, and put her in their new home, while Pan went to go get food.

Trunks woke up and stretched. He took his morning shower and changed into his royal clothing. He figured Pan was still a bit mad at him, so he didn't bother to wake her up. Trunks arrived downstairs where his breakfast was ready. "I'm starving!" The servants giggled, but stopped once Trunks looked at them. As Bulla came in, Trunks noticed she was a bit upset and happy at the same time. "What's wrong?" Bulla stayed quiet as she sat down and began eating her breakfast. Trunks ignored her until he finished. "Something is troubling you, and I have a feeling it's with me? Is it not?" Bulla got up and smiled at her brother. "She's gone." Trunks dropped his fork and stared and his sister with shock in his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" Trunks was afraid she was telling the truth. "Apparently, you _did_ have feelings for the little tramp."

Trunks got up from his chair. "Stop calling her that, no, and answer my question!" he demanded. "Jeesh, you don't have to yell. Daddy told her not to leave, but I guess it was her choice." Trunks sank back to his chair as Bulla had the servants clean up her mess. She began walking up the stairs, "I told you, don't do something you're going to regret." Trunks sat there.

*I can't believe she left. I guess it is for the best.* he sighed and went outside in search for his father. He was blowing up trees and practicing his martial arts like usual. "What do you want?" he never turned to face him. "I want to spar." Trunks got into battle stance. "Do you plan on joining the tournament?" Trunks nodded, so Vegeta got into his own battle stance. "Good." He then lunged at him and started easy on him.

After 5 hours of training, Vegeta called it a day. "Be back here tomorrow at the same time. Earlier, if you can." He agreed and went inside for lunch. "How was your training?" asked his mother. "Great, but painful." He rubbed his aching muscles. "It'll be worth it though." Trunks smiled at his mother and began eating with her.

"Do you know why Pan left?" Bulma shook her head in sadness. "I don't know honey. She was fine yesterday. Did you do anything to upset her that much?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I know of."

The two finished in silence and went their separate ways. Trunks walked in Pan's old room and saw all her belongings, which was only her clothes, missing. He sighed. *I'm sorry Pan.* Trunks closed the door and sat on his bed. *Well I should just forget her and stay on task with this tournament coming up.*

Trunks kept training like his father. He wouldn't rest until it was time for lunch or dinner. Sometimes he would skip all his time to eat for training. His father became very proud of him and encouraged him to keep doing what he's doing. He pushed himself to his limits. The tournament had been announced to both kingdoms and people had already registered. The tournament was going to be in 5 months, but everyone thought that it was too soon.

The Vegetans and the Kakarots didn't contact each other, and soon, Trunks forgot about Pan. 2 months have passed and life became how it used to be. Training and hardly talk to each other.

Both King Vegeta and Price Trunks would fight each other every day until Trunks would pass out. He couldn't beat his father.

2 more months passed. 1 month left of training. The news of where the tournament would be held was in the border line of Vegeta and Kakarot. It was the only way of making sure there wouldn't be anybody going through border lines.

They built a big enough stadium, enough to fit more than half of both kingdoms.

The two kings finally met in order to set the rules. "Finally, there can be no interference with the two people fighting." King Goku said. The king stayed silent. "I understand that you hate me, but you have to agree on these terms." King Vegeta grunted and agreed with all the rules. "There will be an announcer to give out the rules for everyone else."

The two went their separate ways. They both couldn't stand each other, but at least king Goku tried. Vegeta went in search for his son. "Trunks!" he yelled. Trunks came running and appeared in front of him. "His hair grew a bit long, up to shoulder length, and he looked stronger as well. "You do know what will happen after this, right?" Trunks nodded no. "The king of both lands will be decided. Of course it will be you and Kakarots son, Goten." The name seemed familiar. "Yes father." Trunks bowed and walked to his room. "Trunks?" He turned around. "Yes?" Vegeta nodded. "You're on your own from here on out." Trunks didn't bother with his comment and took off.

He lay on his bed and watched the ceiling. *After Pan left, I finally discovered she was a Kakarot. I feel like such an idiot! At least my father hasn't found that out yet.* Trunks drifted off to sleep.

~1 Month Later~

You could hear the audience talking their mouths off. Everyone waited for the battle to begin. There were dozens of people who joined and dozens who fled once they knew that Prince Trunks and Prince Goten were in it. The entire seats were filled. There were some who sat on the stair steps as well. Finally, the arrangements have been settled. Everyone became silent as one of the arrangers banged on a huge bell that was on top of a tower.

"The tournament has finally arrived! Here is the chart, letting you know who is fighting who." The fighters didn't look. They waited for the announcer to say it. The Vegetans and the Kakarots were in different rooms. "First it will be Wolf Hanger vs. Iron Smith!" the two walked up to the stage and waited. "Ok, you have to knock the other opponent out of the ring, no wizardry, and no killing or you will be disqualified. People, there won't be any battle against two Vegetans or two Kakarots!" the crowd cheered as the two began fighting. Vegeta and his wife were in their spare room, watching the battle from a good view, and so was Goku with his wife.

After a few minutes, Wolf Hanger dropped his opponent out of the ring. "Wolf Hanger wins! Next up, Tiger vs. Spear!" He left the ring and sat down next to the prince. "Well done." He smiled. "Thank you Prince Trunks." he bowed. Trunks watched the next two fighters. It was over in a matter of seconds. Everyone was shocked as Wild Cat quickly kicked Tiger and made him fall out of the ring. All the Kakarots cheered for him. "Spear wins! Now it's time for the prince himself, Prince Goten vs. Ninjitsu!" he yelled. Goten walked up to the ring and looked calm.

The other guy knew he couldn't win, but kept going. Once Goten was allowed to fight, he punched Ninjitsu, making him crash into the wall, but he was still out. No one was surprised, not even the Vegetans. Many more fighters battled and it was now Trunks's turn. "Prince Trunks vs. Wild Kat!" Trunks took a battle stance, and he launched an attack on him, which made him fall out of the ring. "Prince Trunks is the winner!" He walked back to his spot and sat down.

After a few hours, it was time for the finals. "There are only two more round before the final! The next fighters shall be Prince Goten vs. Prince Trunks!" the audience went wild. All the women from each kingdom drooled for the two even if it was for their opposing side. "After that, it will be Spear and Saiyaman!" King Kakarot decided on a 1 hour break, so they can eat.

Trunks walked around and saw Goten. *His name sounds familiar and not just because he's the future King…wait, I remember!* he ran towards him. Goten saw this, and took a battle stance. "Whoa I'm not here to fight you. I came to ask you something." Goten nodded his head. "Do you know anyone by the name of Pan?" Goten shrugged. "Nope, I've never met such person with that name." he walked off, leaving Trunks surprised that he did that. *How dare he!* He stormed off as the time to battle came.

"Now, may I have the two Saiyans come forth?" they both came out and stood on each side of the ring. "Prince Trunks is from Vegeta and Prince Goten is from Kakarot! They are both air to the throne after King Goku's first born fled and hid from the world!"

Trunks found that strange. Goten had a huge grin on his face while Trunks's was dead serious. "The prince of Vegeta will be 18 in 2 months and the prince of Kakarot will turn 17 in 4 months!" Trunks eyed his enemy. He's been training ever since Pan left. *Why did I ever get along with that Kakarot? I was a fool thinking I could've trusted her without family secret.*

"Now, let the battle begin!" Goten was the first to make his move, knocking Trunks out of his thoughts. He caught himself before falling off of the metal platform. He let out a breath he was holding and appeared in back of Goten. Goten tried to swing at him, but Trunks disappeared and kicked him from behind. Goten fell to the ground. He wasn't even panting, nor was Trunks.

They stared at each other. Once again, they began fighting. Each one dodged the other's attacks. Trunks punched Goten, causing him to bleed from his lower lip. He wiped it off and laid a punch on Trunks's stomach. He held onto his stomach until he regained his breath. Trunks flew at him, seeking another punch, but Goten deflected it. He tried to round house kick him, but Trunks appeared behind him again and send him flying to the other end of the ring. They both smirked, knowing this was far from over.

"Looks like these two are barely getting started!" The two kings mumbled to themselves. "That idiot is letting Kakarot's brat stay." Bulma looked at him then at her daughter. Bulla shrugged and hoped for the best.

"Goten is doing an amazing job! He is observing his moves while Prince Trunks gives him the advantage." Chichi looked at him with worry. "And if he snaps?" Goku laughed. "Don't worry my queen, he has control."

Everyone watched the two Princes fight each other with fury. They couldn't keep up anymore, due to their speed. They were slowly rising to the air as they kept throwing punches and kicks at each other. If they did manage to get a hit, it would be luck. They kept at it for another 10 minutes. "Are you sure he'll win?" asked a worried Bulma. "How dare you have doubt for him? He's the future king of this planet!" the king bellowed. "I apologize, but he isn't advancing." Vegeta glared at her. "Would you shut up woman?" Bulma jumped at her husband's loud shout.

"Why don't you give up?" asked Goten. Trunks glared at him. "Because, I can do this." Once he said that, Trunks leaped at the young prince and kicked him in the face, making him lose his balance and fall out of the ring. Goten crashes as he went a super speed.

All went silent from the Kakarot side. Goten passed out in the large wall, and the Vegetans cheered for Prince Trunks. "Prince Trunks. Is. The. WINNER!" King Goku rose. Chichi ran out of their private viewing room to attend her son. Vegeta went down with his wife to congratulate his son. Everyone cheered and shouted Trunks's name except for the Kakarots. They were sitting in pure agony and shame. They weren't angry. They were giving a moment of silence for Prince Goten's hard battle. After they cleaned up the stage, the other fighters showed up. "Spear vs. Saiyaman, please come to the ring.

The two went and stood there. Trunks rested and sat down near a bench, watching the fight with boredom. "They should have separated me and Goten, so we can fight each other last." He mumbled. Trunks ignored what the announcer announced about the two men. He simply stared at the crowd blankly. "I can't believe I let my guard down with you." said a voice. Prince Trunks turned around and saw Goten leaning against the wall. "Why are you here? This can cause trouble you know!" he warned. Goten waved him off.

*Oh great, another Bulla.* "Say what you want, my father owns this place." Trunks got up. "But not this part of the building." He reassured. "Fine, fine, have it your way." Goten bowed mockingly and left. Trunks rolled his eyes. He pushed away his strands of hair out of his face and sat back down. He kept losing his focus. After Pan left, Trunks became a cold hearted young man like his father. Pan somehow turned him into a respectful gentleman that every one of his family members found it strange.

He now acted ruder and rarely gave his gratitude to anyone. He got his attention back at the battle scene. It looked like Saiyaman had the advantage by a long shot, but he wondered how the other guy managed to beat the others. He was really small and looked like he had nothing of muscles. From his view, his skin looked dark, and his eyes were green. He's never seen anyone like this, so he assumed the man was a Kakarot.

He looked over at Saiyaman and saw actual Saiyan in him. That was impossible though. *There's no more Saiyans out there! He must be some chump who thinks he can call himself by that name. We'll see how much of a Saiyan he is when I turn him into scrap metal.*

Saiyaman kept throwing punches as Spear blocked them. Saiyaman smiled at his opponent. Spear looked back at him, and noticed he was at the edge of falling off the steel format. Saiyaman punched Spear in the face, but Spear ducked and knocked Saiyaman off balance. Trunks noticed they were still going at it. *That Saiyaman guy is hiding something. He's practically letting the other guy stay in the battle.* Trunks stood up and leaned against the wall.

It was sunset and the two fighters were still fighting. *Who are they?* thought king Goku. *If they're that much of an equal then they can go at it forever!* he watched them fight.

Finally, Saiyaman threw one last kick at his opponent and Spear was sent flying. Saiyaman cheered and bowed as he won the match. He noticed everyone was quiet and turned around to where they were staring at. He looked to see Spear flying in mid-air. He stopped himself from falling and immediately launched himself at Saiyaman. He punched him in the gut and he was knocked out, leaving him as the winner. "Spear, is the WINNER!"

All of Kakarot cheered, but Trunks was left shocked. "*How could he… he was too… UGH!* he yelled in anger at he lost of the Vegetan warrior. He walked out of the room and ended up outside of the territory. He looked up to see the sky go dark and the moon showing its beauty. He sighed. He lay down on the soft grass and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he heard someone walking. He quickly stood up and stared at the man before him. They locked eyes with each other.

Spear was wearing a weird type of clothing. It was pure black with white gloves and had on a white mask that his most of his face. He had on a bandana that was red, covering his hair. Trunks couldn't really see his face, but he could only see his green eyes. They were terrifying, but he kept his emotions hidden. Spear eyed him up and down and walked away. Trunks watched him leave, and went back inside.

"Trunks!" he heard his father call. "Yes father?" The king turned around at the ring. "It is way too late for you to fight this so called Spear, so you two will fight tomorrow at noon." Trunks sat down. "Why not now? I'm sure I can beat him with one blow"

"Silence! Kakarot will not reason with this. He wants his fighter to have his full strength back, so he will at least stand a chance." Trunks nodded and puffed his hair away from his face. Vegeta walked away and went home.

Just then, a young woman came by and sat next to Trunks. "It feels good to finally meet you again, Prince Trunks." Trunks turned around and stare blankly at the girl. He didn't know what to do. She smiled and he kept silent, not knowing what to say. "Is it really you?"

Chapter 6 is done and ready to go! I apologize for any grammar misspelling I try to find them all, but it can't seem to spot them. Well I hope you all enjoyed and loved this chapter! Please REVIEW! It'll help me get more chapters from both fanfics done. THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7: Nice seeing you again Trunks

Chapter 7 is here just because of all you fascinating reviewers! I dedicate it to all of you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ AT ALL!

Chapter 7: It's nice seeing you again Prince Trunks.

"It feels good to finally meet you again, Prince Trunks." Trunks turned around and stared blankly at the girl. He didn't know what to do. She smiled and he kept silent, not knowing what to say. "Is it really you?" he asked unsure.

The young women smiled at him once more. "Of course it's me silly. Don't you remember? We were scheduled to get married on your 18th birthday?" Trunks frowned and stood up fast. "What do you mean?" The woman stood up as well and pressed herself against Trunks, hugging him tightly. Trunks just stood there. He didn't hug back or move away. She let go and looked at him with worry.

"Are you ok?" she asked him. He ignored the unfamiliar girl and took off in search for his mother. Thankfully, he found her and Bulla talking outside. They were getting ready to leave. "Mother?" he began. Bulma turned to face her son and smiled. "Yes, dear?" Trunks gulped. "When this tournament is over and I turn 18, will I have to get married?" he asked, hoping for a no. Bulma frowned. "Yes, Trunks that is what all princes' go through." Trunks grunted and ran into the mysterious woman. "Who are you?" he demanded. "My name is Marron. Don't you remember me?"

Trunks crossed his arms and scowled at her. "NO" he stated bluntly. Marron smiled and clasped her hands together. "You must remember. They told us we were to be married once you turned 18. It was a few years back when we were like what 5." Trunks couldn't believe it. "How can you remember that for a long time?" Marron dropped her hands and reached for Trunks's. He didn't make an effort to move away. "How can I? I've _loved_ you ever since." Trunks took back his hand and got chills when she said that word. Love? He wasn't in love with her! He didn't even know her!

"I'm sorry, but I won't be wedded to someone who I don't even know." Trunks stormed off and left Marron smirking. *We'll see.* she thought and took off in her own horse she had nearby.

"Father!" he yelled. "Father where are you?" his voice was heard all over the castle. He searched for him everywhere. "I shall not marry her! You cannot force me into this!"

"Silence yourself!" Trunks looked at his father. "What are you blabbing about?" he asked calmly. "I will not marry someone I don't even know!" he declared loudly. The king raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking"

"Marron, she came out of nowhere and said we are to be wedded once I turned 18! Even mother agreed to it when I asked her!" he interrupted. Vegeta frowned. "Trunks, quiet down!" Trunks took in a deep breath. "I know you're furious with this, I understand." Trunks had his fists balled up. "I had nothing to do with this. It was all your mother's idea, including Marron's father." Trunks calmed down.

"You had nothing to do with this?" Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. "No, I have told your mother that you must find your own mate especially because you are Saiyan." Trunks was now confused. "What does me being a Saiyan have to do with this?"

"Saiyans cannot be forced to be with someone. They are pretty much destined with the first person they get feelings for." Trunks sat down on the fur couch. "So, have I already found my" Vegeta interrupted. "I'm not sure. Have you mated with her already?" Trunks blushed. "What, no. I haven't even" Vegeta laughed. "You're still innocent boy? Hahaha that is a shame." Trunks blushed harder. "That's not the point!" Vegeta controlled his laughter. "I know. Don't listen to what they tell you. You do what you want and find your mate no matter how long it takes."

"What about my mother?" Vegeta started walking back upstairs. "I'll take care of her." Trunks got chills at the thought and walked up to his room. The halls were endless. Not even Trunks knew what was at the end. He opened his bedroom door to find a purple piece of paper enrolled with a red ribbon. The card read, "

_It was nice seeing you again Trunks. I'm looking forward to seeing you on the ring. Hopefully, we can still be friends like before._

Trunks crumbled the note and threw it at the wall. Nothing happened, but Trunks was getting frustrated with this. *Stupid Marron! UGH why am I so angry with this? I need to calm down. Maybe I can take all this anger out with that Spear guy I'm fighting tomorrow.* Trunks took a hot shower and changed before going to sleep.

When he woke up, he heard someone talking in the dining room. He changed and went downstairs. Bulma was the first to greet him. "Good morning Prince Trunks." Trunks waved at her and continued downstairs. When he sat down, he noticed two pair of eyes staring at him. He looked up and saw two blonde haired women. One was the one he didn't want to see at the moment.

"Do you remember me Prince Trunks?" the older one asked. He shook his head no. "Trunks, sweetie, this is your future mother in law." Trunks stormed off. When he got to the first step he yelled, "I will not marry this blonde headed TRAMP!" the three women were shocked. "Ummm, don't worry. He's just a bit worked up because of the tournament."

"You know very well he does not want to be wedded by this brat! Let him do what he wants. You don't make the laws around here. I do." Vegeta declared. Bulma looked at the table. "I'm sorry 18, maybe we can reschedule?" she asked hopefully. 18 nodded and left with her daughter. Marron stayed silent, but was laughing in her mind.

~Noon~

Ladies and gentlemen, today is the day we settle this tournament once and for all. "May I have Prince Trunks and Spear come on out to the stage please?" the man announced. Trunks walked forward with Spear right behind him. He was still pissed at this marriage thing that he forgot about getting the job done. He wanted to take out his anger on this guy. Spear stood there, waiting for the cue to attack.

"Ready? FIGHT!" They both lunged at each other. To Trunks's surprise, the man before him was putting up a good fight. Trunks, of course, still had a few tricks up his sleeve. As the two fought, King Goku watched with amusement. "Wow, that spear guy is one heck of a fighter!" Chichi smiled. "Yes, he is." Spear threw punches and kicks while Trunks deflected them. Once he got bored, Trunks decided to have some fun.

He grabbed Spear and spun him around then threw him like he was trash. Spear controlled himself and tried to catch his breath. There was no way he was going to beat the prince of Vegeta. Spear looked at him and eyed him up and down. Trunks took notice and went flying towards him at full speed. Spear disappeared and was now in the air as well.

*So the twerp can fly too.* he smirked and flew into the air, continuing the battle from there. Prince Trunks kept punching Spear as he would kick Trunks. Each one of their attacks would be either blocked or dodged. Trunks's anger rose and powered up more. The crowd was now yelling for Spear except for the Vegetans. Both of them continued to fight, but neither one of them gave in.

Trunks knew he was holding back, but he didn't want to kill the man or he'll get disqualified.

Trunks growled and knocked Spear out of his balance, making him crash into the ring. He waited to see if he was finished, but was surprised. *How can he still be at this?* He exclaimed in his head. Spear made his way out of the crater and stood there. He waited for the prince himself to come down there and fight him.

Trunks got the message and landed in front of him. Both glared at each other. "What is your real name?" Trunks finally asked. Spear stayed quiet. "Answer me!" he demanded. Spear ignored him and tried to kick him in the face, but Trunks's arm got in the way. He glared at him calmly as if nothing occurred. Spear was surprised, but not as much at what happened next.

Trunks's eyes were beginning to glow and turn into the same shade of green as Spear's. His hair was floating up and turning into a gold blonde. Spear backed away, for he knew he was in trouble. Trunks kept powering up until he reached his peak. "Are you going to answer my question or not?" he asked threateningly. Spear didn't answer.

Trunks smirked and all of a sudden, he was behind Spear. Spear froze. Trunks, with no mercy, knocked Spear away with a single blow. He was sent flying and fell out of the ring. Trunks began to walk towards him.

King Vegeta stood up in disbelief. "That fool! How can he turn into that here?" Bulma tried to calm him down. "My king, you and I both knew that he wouldn't be able to contain all that anger." Vegeta glared at his queen. "It's all your fault though! You were the one who decided to marry Trunks with that dumb headed witch!" Bulma stayed silent.

Goten watched as Trunks turned super. *I thought only Kakarots were able to do that?* he asked himself. Goten stared at him with excitement. *Looks like he needs control.* He walked away from the battle and went to go contact his father. On the way there, he stumbled across someone. It was one of the beaten fighters. He looked familiar though. The warrior looked at him and smiled. Goten was confused.

He walked up to the prince and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've grown a lot little brother." Goten froze. He then saw the man in front of him smile their famous Son smile. He looked a lot like his father. "Gohan?" Gohan nodded and Goten quickly lunged at him tightening his grip around him.

As Trunks walked towards him, Spear tried to get up. He fell and tried again. Once he was up, he hadn't noticed that his two bandanas had been ripped so badly that they fell off. As he stood, he felt someone behind him. Trunks watched as the so called warrior stand up.

Spear turned around and got into a battle stance, for he knew Trunks wasn't satisfied yet. Trunks froze. He stared blankly at the _man's_ face. His hair was blonde like his. Spear watched him. He wondered why he wasn't moving. He then realized his cover was blown. Trunks jumped out of the ring and stepped forward. Spear walked back.

He was terrified to say the least. The prince powered down. His normal face was back. His hair was lavender and his eyes were back to their normal blue color. Spear decided it was time to power down as well. His hair turned raven black, and his eyes changed color as well. Everyone was stunned and left speechless.

Both kings stood up and were amazed by the warrior. *How is this possible?* exclaimed the king of Vegeta. King Goku stayed silent.

Gohan and Goten saw who the fighter was, but he couldn't seem to remember this person.

Trunks stepped closer once he powered down. Spear smiled. Trunks still had a confused but hurt face on. It looked like he didn't know what to do. Spear stood still and watched everyone look at him. Finally, he decided to let Trunks hear _her_ voice.

"It's nice seeing you again Prince Trunks!" Trunks heard her feminine voice and frowned. "Pan?"

Chapter 7 finished! Unfortunately, I had to make this one a cliff hanger too. Let's see what Trunks's reaction will be now that he's seen Pan after 5 months or what will happen between him and Marron. Sorry but I hate Trunks X Marron! I have nothing against her. I just don't like her with Trunks. Please read and review! Oh and I accept any type of review at any time. You can still review old chapters or old fanfics. HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!


	8. Chapter 8: Tell Me The Truth

Hey everyone! Glad to be back with a new chapter for Trunks and Pan: A Forbidden Bond. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

"Pan?" he said once more, getting closer by the second. Pan stood her place and waited for his reaction. Everyone watched the prince go up to the Kakarot. They were all confused. Was he friends with her? Has he betrayed the Vegetans?

Pan stopped her smiling as Trunks slapped her across the face, making her fall. Pan rubbed her burning cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled. Pan stood up. She didn't expect that from him.

Pan stayed quiet unable to speak. Trunks glared at her with fury. Pan began to get tears in her eyes. She now knew what he felt about her, so she flew away from the ring. Trunks didn't go after her. He let her go.

Pan flew back to her home. She never wanted to see the man ever again. *That fool, I was stupid to think we were still friends!* she scolded herself. Pan reached her destination and got on her horse. She grew to be her only friend. Her only family. She entered the village where she was highly known as a hero. She was proudly named Spear after taking out about 20 armed men with a knife. She didn't use it of course, but the village named her that anyways.

Pan had her head held high. They welcomed her even though they knew she had lost. "No need to thank me." One little girl stepped up to her. "Did someone hurt you? Why were you crying?" Pan looked away, and the girl's mother took her away politely.

"I apologize, but I didn't complete my task. The Vegetans are cruel and cannot be dealt with." The village put on smiles. This surprised Pan. She was practically queen here. "Don't worry! We believe you! The Kakarots will never bow down to their treachery!" an older folk said. Everyone agreed and Pan decided to head home. "I shall take my leave for now." Everyone said their good byes to her and wished her luck.

Pan lay on her bed after getting home and feeding her majestic friend. A good night's rest should do her good. Pan rested on her pillow and fell asleep.

She woke up to some noise. It sounded like a glass breaking. She got up and walked slowly into the kitchen where she heard the noise come from. Once she heard some coughing, she quickly jumped the person that was in her home. The man struggled, but he was brought down. Pan rested her knee on top of his chest with force and placed her spear under his neck.

She stared at the man's face. He looked back, frightened that she tackled him so easily. She dropped her knife in shock and stood up. She backed away as he stood up. "Why are you here?" she ordered. He smiled. "Why did you leave?" Pan looked at the ground. She bent over to pick up the broken glass. She carefully held it in her hands.

"Go away." He laughed. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me something?" Pan glared at him. "What would that be?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Kakarot?" Pan kept holding the glass. If she dropped it, the glass would end. "Sit." She gestured to the kitchen chairs. Trunks sat down and waited for her explanation. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, honest, but it was hard for me to." Pan got up and put on tea. "I left because I didn't complete my mission that was set upon me."

Trunks looked at the glass that was on the table. She hadn't thrown in away. "What mission?" he asked as he received his tea. Pan sat down. "Your father showed me that KI ball you showed me. I asked him how did he make such a thing, but he refused to tell me. Somehow he knew I would end up going with him to his castle." Both took a sip at their tea. "Why was finding out so important?" Pan sighed. "I'm not sure. Something in the back of my head told me to go, but I regret listening."

"Did you get anything out of it?" Pan smiled warmly. "I got to meet you, Trunks. You were a good friend, but out different bloodlines forbid us to be friends." Trunks leaned back on the chair.

"I came here to find out why you left. Are you willing to tell me the truth?" Pan shot her eyes at him. "I already told you that" Trunks stood up. "Tell me the truth Pan. I will take my leave then." Pan too stood up and met face to face with him. "I'm telling you the truth." Trunks stayed calm. He sighed deeply.

"What exactly did you want out of it?" Pan looked confused. "Why did you join the tournament?" he rephrased. Pan sat back down. "I thought we could meet again since I left without a good bye, but, now, I can say it personally. Good bye Trunks." she ushered him to the door. "You're really going to send me out there?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Trunks moved away from the door. "Well I am trespassing in Kakarot territory." Pan crossed her arms. "So?" Trunks smiled. "They'll kill me." He said calmly. Pan opened the door, letting it slam against the outer wall. "Then they'll take you off my slaying list." Pan headed towards her room. Trunks looked outside, and then back at Pan.

"I understand we were friends, but please let me stay the night." Pan stopped dead in her tracks. "Why should I? You were trouble back at your place, so why wouldn't you here?" Trunks stared at her with pleading eyes. Pan turned away. "I promise I will be at my best behavior." She looked at him. "Promise, promise, promise! Is that all you say?" Trunks was surprised. "Stop with them! You could stay, just don't promise anything!"

Trunks walked up to her. Pan stepped back. Without knowing, he pulled her into a hug. Pan tried to hold back, but she hugged back. Tears began to form in her eyes. Trunks hugged tighter, placing his face in her raven black hair. Pan cried her eyes out, never wanting to let go. Trunks kept her in his embrace until she pulled away. "Why did you" he interrupted.

"Slap you? I had no other choice. They would have had both of our heads." Pan removed her tear stained face. "So, you didn't mean it?" Trunks hugged her once more. "Of course not! That is why I'm here to apologize." Pan smiled at him.

He wiped the remaining tears flowing down her cheeks. Pan gently removed his hand. "You can stay the night, but don't promise." Trunks was confused. "I don't like anyone risking their lives to keep such a thing." Trunks nodded and followed her.

He stared at the blank walls. This was far from anything in his home. It was a lot smaller. Pan opened her room door, but she didn't enter. She looked around. "Ummm, I don't have a spare room." She said blushing. Trunks smiled. "It doesn't matter. I can sleep on the floor if you want." Pan shook her head no. "No, you are my guest, so you can sleep on my bed."

Trunks waved her off. He whispered in her ear, "Let's just say I'm your prisoner. No special treatment got it?" Pan looked at him as he lay on the floor. Pan walked in and sat on her bed. She threw him two fur blankets and one of her pillows. "Do you still have"

"Covers? Yes, good night." Trunks lay on the pillow. "Good night." Pan and Trunks went to sleep.

In the morning, Pan woke up and got dressed. As she was about to head for the door, she tripped on something. Trunks woke up with a start, but noticed it was Pan. "Sorry, I forgot you were here." Trunks rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay." Pan got off him and walked to the kitchen.

She set up breakfast for both of them and sat down while she waited. Trunks came in about 10 minutes later. He had on different clothes though. "I'm guessing you knew you would stay?" Trunks looked down and smiled. "I guess so." He sat down in front of her.

Once the tea pot was screaming, Pan got up and served both of them a cup. Trunks noticed the broken pieces on the counter. "You haven't thrown away the broken glass?" Pan turned to see the glass. "I don't want out friendship to be thrown away."

"So our friendship is tiny pieces of broken glass?" Pan nodded. "Yup, it's broken now, but I will put the pieces together so it can be something new." Trunks didn't make any more comments. Pan gave Trunks his eggs and he stared at them. "So is this all you eat?" Pan stared at the food as well. "When you're not from a rich bloodline, you have to store food."

"Tadakimasu." Pan said before she dug in. Trunks stayed silent. He simply watched her eat slowly. "Is something wrong?" Trunks snapped out of his thoughts. "Ummm." Pan rolled her eyes. "You don't have to say it. It just means thank you for this food." Trunks nodded, but he still didn't eat. Pan got frustrated and put her fork down. "If you want, you can say it too. Repeat after me, ta-da-ki-ma-su." Trunks looked at her. "Tadakimasu." Pan nodded. "That's it!"

Trunks finished is food and stood up. "Trunks?" he stopped himself from leaving outside. "Yeah?" Pan pointed to the dishes. "You have to wash your plate. I'm not your servant." Trunks cocked in eyebrow. "Why should I? I'm of royal blood." He boasted. Pan pulled him to the sink. "I don't care where your ass is from. You have to do your own chores here if you're planning on staying." Trunks groaned and washed his plate. It was extremely new to him. He never did this in his life, but was surprised that it was easy. After he finished, he saw Pan outside with a white horse.

He walked outside and watched her feed it. "Isn't that horse from Vegeta?" Pan was startled. Her horse began to get wild, but Pan calmed her down. "Not any more. Her name is Tsuki." She said cheerfully. Trunks walked up to the horse. Tsuki stayed calm as he petted her. "So, how did you turn Super Saiyan?"

Pan jumped again. "Is that what it is called?" Trunks turned to the village up ahead. It was far but close at the same time. "Yes, and answer." Pan glared. "You can't order me around here. Besides why should I tell you?" Pan placed her arms on her hips. "because only Saiyans can achieve that level of power." Pan laughed mockingly. "So, just because you are Saiyans, you have to be the only strong ones on this world?" Trunks crossed his arms. "Doesn't the name give it away? Super _Saiyan_." Pan shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter. I have achieved this level or whatever it may be, so why can't you just drop it?"

Trunks watched her put Tsuki in her own room. "because if you can transform into a Super Saiyan, then that must mean you have Saiyan blood in you." Pan gave him a funny look. "That is impossible." Trunks followed her into the house. "What if one of your parents was part Saiyan?" Pan turned around to face him. "None of my parents were rude, selfish, arrogant, assholes." Trunks scowled. "Is that what you think Saiyans are? Well there not." Pan huffed.

"Yeah right." She mumbled. Trunks growled lowly. Pan headed to a back door. She walked out and Trunks followed. He was amazed at how big this little hut was. She must've worked on it for a while to make it look like this. "Why don't you ask your parents?" Pan stopped, not facing him. "I already told you. I don't wish to seek them." Trunks placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you want to know if you're something bigger than this?" Pan slapped his hand away. "What makes you think I'm not? I have more rule here than you do." Trunks frowned. "Yes, but"

"But what Trunks?" Trunks sighed. "Now help me remove this huge boulder out of the way. Trunks removed the boulder with a push of his index finger. Pan stared at him, amazement was in her eyes. Trunks smirked and walked forward. Pan punched him in the arm. "Like I said, arrogant." Trunks saw nothing there. "Why are we here?" Pan shrugged. "This is where I was planning on making a training room, but I couldn't move that boulder even in Super Saiyan." Trunks thought that was weird.

"Hmmm maybe you should work on it, no offense Panny." Pan pushed him. "Sorry, I forgot. Why do you hate that name so much?" he groaned. "That's what my father called me." Trunks stayed silent. He watched as Pan cleared the dead branches. After a few minutes of cleaning, Pan and Trunks heard steps. They turned around to where the new door was going to be.

"Someone's here." said Pan. Trunks tried to sneak a peek at who it was, but couldn't tell who it was. Pan moved him aside, making him glare at her. She smiled brightly. The steps came closer. They knew whoever it was is coming this way. They stepped back and got into battle stance. When that person came in, they both froze.

Another chapter finished. Please review. If I get at least 10 reviews, no matter the chapter or story, I will write longer chapters. These are about 2,000 words long, so I'll make the others around 10,000 words long. So please REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected

Yokoso, which means Welcome! I hope you all had an awesome Thanks Giving. Here's, as promised, chapter 9!

Disclaimer: Nothing of DBZ is mine!

The unexpected visitor came in. Pan sunk to her knees. Trunks watched her fall, but he kept glaring at the man. It had to be him. "Why are you here?" he demanded. Trunks looked at Pan for permission to speak. She nodded. "I'm a friend of your daughter's." The man eyed Trunks up and down. He walked closer making Trunks take a step back. "State your name." he asked for. "My name is Son Gohan." Trunks got wide eyed and so did Pan. She stood up slowly and walked up to her father.

"What do you mean, Son?" Gohan sighed and had them all go sit down at Pan's living room chairs. "Panny, I" Pan held a hand in front of him. "I told you to never call me that." She warned. Trunks gulped. "I'm sorry. Pan I think you should know why I never spent any time with you." Trunks was worried. He knew Pan wouldn't hear him out. Pan looked at the ground as if seeking for an answer.

"Speak." Gohan looked like he was getting irritated by his daughter. Trunks nudged Pan and gave her a look that said show some respect. Pan nodded and waited for her father to speak. "I couldn't tell you this when you were younger, and because of me, you took the same path as your father. You ran away, and nothing stopped you. I tried looking everywhere for you." Pan got tears in her eyes, but didn't shed them.

"I knew you would end up somewhere where you can fight, so I thought you were at the tournament. I was right. You can fight pretty well." She smiled, but was confused that he found her. Trunks just kept hearing this. "Ummm if I may sir, but by any chance, are you part Saiyan." Pan gave Trunks a death glare. He winced at her deadly look, but kept his eyes on Gohan. Gohan sighed deeply. "Yes, I am half Saiyan. Pan, you are Saiyan." She didn't want to believe it. "How? Why didn't you tell me?"

Gohan rubbed his eyes. "I couldn't. I left my home with your mother as soon as I found out she was pregnant." Trunks tried to figure out the cause of his actions. *Why leave power?* Pan frowned. "So you didn't want me to be air? Is that it?" she yelled. Gohan stayed silent. "What woman is eligible to be queen of anything here?" Pan shut her eyes and let the tears flow. She tightened her fist.

"You ruined my whole life just because you didn't want me to rule? You didn't have to let me. You could've gotten mother pregnant again but with a son!" Gohan shook his head. "I didn't leave just because of that." Pan stood up, making the chair behind her fall. "So, does that mean I'm air for the throne, or is Goten still the future king?" Gohan sighed frustrated. "My brother is still for air, but if I present myself then you will." Pan cried.

"Well you better not! Goten deserves that position more than I." Both men looked at her. "That's right; I don't want to be queen. I've seen how it is. If you hadn't left, I would have been like Vegeta's stuck up princess!" Trunks looked at her offended. "I'm sorry Trunks, but your sister is a pain." He chuckled.

Pan breathed. "Pan, I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did. I left for my own selfish reasons." She stopped him. "Tell me what those reasons were." Trunks tried to calm her down. He grabbed her arms and sat her down. She crossed her arms. "Pan, please I beg of you. Don't get upset when I tell you that your mother" She yelled. "What about her?!"

"She forbid me to see you if I were to become king." Trunks was surprised, more than Pan. "What?" Gohan nodded. "She didn't want to rule something that has been changed and fought over for. She wanted to live a normal life."

"What normal life? We were always starving! You always beat her up especially in front of me! I was only 6 years old when you punched me in the face! That is no life!" she said coldly. Gohan felt the pain hit him. "You were wrong to take advantage of both of us. you never spent time with your own daughter, so don't say that you left your royal life to be with me! You are the worst man alive!"

Pan stormed out of the house. She left the two half Saiyans alone thinking of what she had said. As soon as the door slammed, Trunks spoke. "Sir, I'm really sorry"

"No, Prince Trunks, this is my fault. I can't be the man I am to tell her." Trunks heard him out. "When her mother, Videl, got pregnant, I was furious. I didn't want a child especially at the age of 17." Trunks sat quietly.

"My father was proud, but I didn't want to be king with a child already. It was unbearable to me, so I had to leave."

"Why though? Why couldn't you leave Videl, or leave yourself?" Gohan sighed. "I don't know what got over me. I had already mated with Videl, so I couldn't leave her, but Pan was the reason why I hated my life."

Trunks stared at him with no concern. *Why does he hate her so much?* he asked himself. "This doesn't make sense. You left, even though you were still with them?" he nodded. "I didn't want to rule and be a father at the same time. I asked my brother if he wanted to be king, and he was so happy already that I couldn't tell him I was air. I just left and allowed him to be king."

Silence entered the room. The wind blew through the open windows. "Do you blame Pan?" he asked. Gohan looked up. "What?" Trunks stood up and clenched his fists. "Do. You. Blame. Pan?" Gohan stood as well and scowled. "It's her fault I'm in debt with thousands of people! I need money to survive. That's the whole reason I joined that stupid tournament. There was a prize and I had to get it."

Trunks looked to the ground. "You deceived her! You weren't looking for her. You just wanted to make money, so why did you come here to torture her?" he threatened. Gohan sighed deeply. "I thought she would be alone. I wanted to tell her how much she ruined my life. I found her home and saw how much better she was living. I was going to set this house on fire, and let her burn in hear. I was going to shut that room close, but you were there to stop me."

Trunks grew furious. Gohan saw his eyes barely flashing from blue to green. "Why did you really stop?" Gohan hesitated a bit. "You were there! I couldn't risk the Prince's death on my hands! I was already in debt that I they would just kill me! Killing a simple girl wouldn't do much harm!"

Trunks snapped and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and watched him take off. Trunks went flying, in search of Pan. He had no right to speak of her that way. No father had that right.

*Pan where are you?* he searched through trees. He looked through hidden caves, but didn't find her. After a few minutes, he realized he was in midair.

*Crap! I forgot I'm in Kakarot!* Trunks quickly flew down and walked between crumbled branches. Pan couldn't have made it too far. He tried to sense her Ki, a trick learned by his father. He couldn't sense her. When Trunks moved about 2 steps more, he was tackled to the ground.

He tried to get up, but someone was holding him in a lock. All of a sudden, that person hit him in a series of places and he was paralyzed. Trunks looked to see the person's face, but he was knocked out.

When he woke up, he was in a bed on his back. Trunks sat up and rubbed his aching head. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. *How long was I asleep?* before he got up, he noticed someone sleeping next to him. Trunks uncovered the person, and almost fell off the bed.

Pan woke up with a start. Trunks grabbed Pan's arm for balance, but they both fell to the floor. Pan looked up at Trunks and blushed. He stared at her with worry. *I'm in for it now.* Pan didn't react the way he expected. She leaned in, and placed a kiss on his warm lips. Trunks didn't move. He was in shock. After a while, Pan moved back, thinking she did something wrong. Before she moved away 2 inches, Trunks kissed her back.

Pan was in shock now, while Trunks kissed her passionately. She leaned in closer and placed her hands through his soft hair. Trunks moved his hands on her sides, sending chills on her back.

She finally pulled away for air. "Trunks I" He silenced her. "Don't apologize." Pan got off of Trunks and helped him up. He carefully walked up to the window and looked outside. He noticed it was freezing because it was snowing outside. "Where are we?" he asked. Pan sat down on the bed, still blushing from their kiss.

"I think we're out of both kingdoms." Trunks turned to see her. "How did you get us out of Kakarot so fast?" Pan laughed. "You've been asleep for the past 2 days." Trunks nearly fainted. "2 days!?" he asked. Pan nodded. "I knocked you out a bit too hard."

"No kidding." They both laughed. "Why here though?" Pan shrugged. "I was just flying around with a runaway prince on my back and stumbled on a small village." Trunks sat down next to her, adding more to Pan's discomfort. "You could've taken us to Vegeta." Pan blushed harder and stood up. "I'm such an idiot! I completely forgot."

Trunks watched her blame herself. It was amusing to him, but he couldn't help it. "Pan, it's fine. We'll go back once the blizzard takes off." Pan stopped. "What blizzard? It's hardly snowing." Trunks got up and walked over to the window again. "It's the beginning of the storm. Do you want to take the risk now?" Pan sighed in defeat.

Gohan was furious at his so called daughter. When she defeated him at the tournament, he lost all hope at paying his debts. "That ungrateful tramp! She ruined my life!" he yelled as he walked inside his home. "Gohan, are you alright?" Videl asked. "No, your whore of a daughter made me lose the money we needed." Videl became wide eyed. "What did you call her?" Gohan glared at her. "A whore, just like her mother."

Videl teared up in anger. Gohan was never like this even when Pan was home. "You saw Pan? Is she alright?" She asked still enraged by her husband. "She's lucky that she had the prince of Vegeta there, otherwise I would have burned her in her dump of a home." He answered coldly. Videl was surprised, but grateful that her husband didn't harm her. "Where is she now?"

Gohan sat down to eat. "She took off. I was attacked by the prince." He smirked chewing on his meat. "So?" she asked. "That means the Vegetans can be accused of trespassing Kakarot territory, and not only that," he got up and put on his fur coat as he opened the door. Videl waited for him to speak. "This means war has been announced." Gohan slammed the door and flew away. Videl fell to the ground.

The war has already been going on ever since the Saiyans have decided to take over, but now, the war has truly begun.

"Trunks!" she called out. The prince walked up to where the food was being placed. "Where did you get this?" he asked sitting down. Pan growled quietly. "Be grateful I saved your life." Trunks slouched into his chair. "Sorry."

Pan left him alone. She went outside to get some fresh air, but found freezing wind attacking her face. The cold was getting stronger and soon, hail was forming. Pan sighed and walked back inside. She saw Trunks's plate on the chair he was sitting on and rolled her eyes. *That boy needs to learn how to clean.*

She decided to clean after him this one time, but she would have to break his habit soon. Trunks came into the kitchen to find Pan picking up his plate. He mentally slapped himself. "Pan, I'm sorry." Pan smiled. "It's fine. Just don't let it happen again. Got it?" Trunks nodded and walked up to her. Pan froze and watched him come up. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cold lips.

Pan quickly removed herself from him, and sat down. Trunks was worried. "Are you alright?" Pan looked at the ground. "What's wrong? Did you want to wait?" Pan's head shot up as she blushed deeply at him. Trunks winked at her and sat down. Pan started to get bored and was hoping that Trunks would want to have a spar with her.

"Trunks, would you like to spar?" Trunks watched her turn away. He nodded. "Yes I would." Pan smiled and got up along with Trunks. they went outside, but they immediately ran back in. "I forgot about the cold." Pan admitted. Trunks laughed. "We can spar back at home."

"I'm not going to Vegeta." Trunks looked at her concerned. "Why not? it's safer there, than here." She shrugged. "Yeah, but I just found out that I'm part Saiyan. Don't you think the stuck up king would be highly raged with anger?" Trunks ignored the insult and went to the bedroom to lie down. Pan saw him and leaned against the door frame. "What makes you think my father won't accept you?"

"I'm a Kakarot, Trunks. I doubt the king of Vegeta will want a Kakarot as a daughter, let alone the queen." Trunks turned to his side. "You sure?" Pan nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Trunks sat up and smiled at her. She noticed his eyes staring at her, so she turned her head to look at him. "What?" Trunks didn't respond, but he did get a smirk across his face. Pan found it weird and was about to stand up, but Trunks grabbed her by the arms and tackled her down to the floor.

Each one tried to pin the other down. Pan kept throwing random punches that Trunks dodged while he laughed. Pan finally managed to push Trunks under her. She looked at him with a glare. He smiled innocently at her. "Don't like me on top?" Pan blushed and growled under her throat. Trunks laughed. Pan shut him up by placing her lips on top of his. Trunks kissed back.

Once Pan felt his hands moving up, she broke the kiss. "No" she stated simply. Trunks groaned. "Why not?" Pan got off him. "I don't feel that it is right for us to"

"Mate?" Pan uncrossed her arms and let them fall slowly. Trunks looked at her, waiting for a response. Pan turned around and watched the snow cover up what was left of the opening from the window. "We have to go." Trunks was startled and followed her to the front door. "Why now?"

"We don't have any other choice. We'll die if we get trapped in here. Who knows when the snow will clear?" Trunks walked outside with her. Pan watched the sun beginning to set and sighed. "We'll have to stop at some point to rest for the night." Trunks said. Pan nodded. "Where to?" she looked up at him. "Anywhere, as long as you're there." Pan blushed but stopped him. "Like I said, no. We are not getting into this. You are a prince. The prince to Vegeta and heir to the throne. I will not marry a man outside of Kakarot."

Trunks got hurt all over. He thought Pan was the one, but it seemed that she felt nothing for him. He put it aside and decided to forget it. *Lust wins once again.* he thought. Pan took out a small piece of paper from her coat. "Hey, where did you get these coats?" Pan ignored him and continued to look for the place she needed to find.

"How did you learn to fly?" Pan jumped and dropped the piece of paper. She glared at him. "Why should I tell you?" Trunks crossed his arms. "This again?" Pan rolled her eyes and started walking South. "Where are we going?"

"The map says it's called, 'Paradise' but I doubt it." Trunks kept to himself. "I apologize that we don't have my horse Tsuki. I had to leave her behind."

"It's fine. We can always fly once it gets too cold." Pan nodded and they continued their walk. They stumbled across many fallen trees and found it weird. There was no one around here, but assumed it was a while back. Pan kept following the map she carried, while Trunks was deep in thought.

*She's a Kakarot and I'm here practically taking orders from her. I'm the prince. She may have been a princess before, but she's nothing now.* Pan somehow felt that Trunks was thinking about her. *What's in his mind? If he's planning something, he's going to sleep with no fire to warm him up.*

The sun finally set and the moon appeared. Pan stopped by a nearby cave and stepped inside. She searched for any wild life, but none was found. She placed fur blankets across the floor and sat down. She found it rather comfy enough to sleep on. Trunks looked around and wandered off into the cave. He found nothing but plain darkness. "Trunks!" he heard Pan call out. He walked back and stared at her. "Yeah?" Pan stood up and handed him a fur pelt that was big and warm. Trunks watched her lay on the small piles of fur she had placed.

She looked up at him. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Trunks cocked in eyebrow at her. "There are not enough blankets to satisfy both of us, so we have to share, or does the prince hate sharing?" she mocked. Trunks groaned and lay down next to her. He covered Pan with his blanket. "It's for you."

"I know, but I can't allow you to freeze." Pan accepted the blanket and placed her own on top of Trunks. He looked at her. "Really?" Pan laughed. "I can't allow you to freeze." She stated in a deep mocking voice. Trunks laughed and rubbed her hair, messing it up. "Hey! Watch it!" she moved Trunks's hands off her and turned around. Trunks lay on his back and fell asleep.

Pan waited for Trunks to fall asleep before she did. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that he was hiding something. Pan kept her guard on.

Chapter 9 finished. I hope you guys all liked it. Once again add Son Pan Briefs if you haven't already, Review! If I get between 5-10 reviews on any fanfic I will start writing 10,000 word chapters! And of course ENJOY! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Here's chapter 10! Thank you to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: DBZ is all owned by Akira Toriyama!

As Pan woke up, she felt something next to her. She turned around and saw Trunks sleeping soundly. Pan tried to get up quick, but she winced at the sudden pain in her abdominal. Trunks heard Pan's wince, and managed to lay her back down. "You're awake!" he exclaimed. Pan looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" She rubbed her aching head and removed the blankets off of her. Trunks sighed deeply. "You don't remember anything do you?" Pan tried to get up once more, but the pain got the best of her. "Why am I hurt?"

She felt a sharp pain across her whole leg that made her cry out. Trunks reached to her; she slapped his hand away. "What happened to me?" she demanded. Trunks got up. Pan noticed they weren't in the cave anymore. "Where are we?" Trunks stared at her. "We're in 'Paradise'. Pan was wide eyed then. She looked around and found nothing but a dark room. She stared at Trunks and saw that his hair was short now. He also had on, what seemed to be, new clothing

Trunks sat across from her and turned to face the floor. "You've been asleep for about a month now." Pan ached all over. She felt like a thousand wolves chewed her up. "What do you mean a month? Who attacked us at the cave?" Trunks stared at her. He didn't know if he should tell her or not. "Answer me Trunks!" he took a deep breath and said, "Your father"

Pan felt her life drain. She wouldn't have imagined her father being capable of doing this. She then saw a scar that went from her elbow to her palm. "You did that." Pan didn't believe him. "Why would I do this? How did my father find us?"

"I'm not sure. He just came into the cave right after you fell asleep and you woke up. I'm surprised you don't remember anything. You turned against me and started attacking me."

Pan was speechless. She couldn't remember anything. "So, you caused these wounds?" Trunks nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry for that, but you attacked me and I had no other choice. I couldn't figure out why though. It was like you were being controlled." Pan suddenly remembered something. "Did my father look strange to you?" Trunks shrugged. "It was too dark to tell." Pan thought to herself.

The scar on her arm started burning. "You did that once you got a hold of a spear. I had no idea you were going to do that; otherwise I would have stopped you." Pan kept silent. She must have been under control, but her father wasn't capable of wizardry.

"Are you positive it was my father?" Trunks nodded. "Yes, he was in Super Saiyan and had on the same clothing as last time." Trunks stood up. "Are you hungry?" Pan looked at him. "Yes, please." He smiled and called for a waiter. A young lady came in and brought Pan and Trunks eggs with fried bacon. Pan also noticed how the lady was trying to flirt with Trunks. She felt jealousy hit her harder than her wounds.

Trunks saw Pan staring at the woman, and asked her to leave. The lady looked disappointed and left.

As some of the owners of the small house they were living in came in, they got Pan bandaged up and ready for her to start walking. Pan had a hard time, but she managed to run in about an hour. This surprised Trunks and Pan herself.

Trunks took her out to see 'Paradise' and she was amazed at how the village kept their name held high. Neither one of them spoke to each other. It was now awkward for Pan to be with someone of high royalty even thought he was her friend. Trunks hated the silence and decided to break it. "How do you like the place so far?" Pan smiled.

"It's great, but I'd rather be at my old home." Trunks agreed. "I don't see how it's paradise. There's nothing but peace and no fighting." Pan smiled. "You Saiyans really think fighting is paradise?" Trunks smiled back. "Aren't you Saiyan?" She walked over to a bench and sat down. "Not fully, and I don't find fighting paradise material."

"That's ashamed." Pan looked around at the passing people. *How did they all stay out of the war between the Kakarots and Vegetans?* she wondered. "Can you loosen up? I'm all better now." Trunks was startled that she noticed and looked away. "I'm just worried. After all, I was to blame."

"For what? Giving me a few wounds? That's nothing." He smiled at her cockiness. "Do you plan on staying here?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Trunks looked at her. "I'm leaving tomorrow. My father has sent out a search team for me. He thinks the Kakarots have taken me prisoner." Pan couldn't believe it. "If you leave me here, I will personally hunt you down and skin you alive." Trunks backed away from her.

"Okay, I get it. You're going with me." Pan hugged him tightly. She pressed her lips onto his cheek, making him blush. Pan laughed as Trunks groaned.

The next morning was difficult for Pan. She couldn't get up again and Trunks had to carry her to the horse they let him have. Pan saw the black horse and remembered her friend Tsuki. Trunks noticed Pan's tears in her eyes. "I bet she's still alive. We'll find her once we settle down in Vegeta." Pan nodded and wiped the tears away.

Trunks helped Pan up and sat her in front of him, so she won't fall off. The men of the village came by and handed Trunks whole months' worth of food.

Trunks tied them to their luggage and they said their goodbyes. Pan still wondered how her father managed to control her.

As they rode, Pan kept glancing at her scratch. It seemed too deep to be one. She must've cut real deep in order for it to leave a mark that big. Trunks watched her. He felt terrible that he had to fight her. "Could you please stop?"

Pan looked at him. "Stop?" he looked nervous. "Stop staring at your scar. It makes me feel bad that I had to fight you." Pan pulled down her sleeve and tried to remember what had happened. Trunks slowly remembered what occurred one month ago.

_Once Trunks felt Pan's KI go done, he assumed she fell asleep. He turned to face her and saw a little angel there. *She's so peaceful sleeping.* he thought. Trunks moved back to his old position when Pan turned around. He saw her eyes closed and her breathing was still smooth. He looked at her once more and placed a kiss on her forehead. He backed away before she could wake up and beat the crap out of him, but he saw something glowing outside the cave. Trunks sat up and saw a tall man with a KI ball in his hands. Trunks panicked and grabbed Pan. He moved them away before the KI ball struck them. _

_After the dust cleared up, Trunks looked at the man in front of him. It was Gohan. Gohan stared at Pan and held out his hand. Trunks saw Pan wake up and get up next to him. Gohan whispered something in her ear, and she nodded._

_Pan faced Trunks and glared at him. Her eyes then turned green and her hair flashed a golden yellow. Trunks decided to back away before she did anything. _

_Pan, all of a sudden, formed a KI ball. Trunks stared at it until she threw it at him. Trunks got hit by it, but barely on his right arm. He turned to face Gohan who was watching the whole thing. "What did you do to her?" he yelled. Gohan smiled. Pan kicked Trunks in the face and he was sent flying. She walked up to him and picked him up from his shirt collar. _

_She held up a fist and smiled at Trunks. Trunks stared into her eyes. He knew it wasn't her. He must have been controlling her, but how? Pan punched Trunks many times before he could even see it coming. Trunks got up from the floor and ran towards Gohan. "How are you controlling her?" he demanded. Gohan waved him off and laughed. "Fool" _

_Trunks turned around and was kicked by Pan once more. He knew he would have to fight her in order for her to stop. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and flew at her. Pan blocked all his attacks and tried to throw some at him, but he was too fast. Soon, Trunks was finally getting hits on Pan._

_She tried blocking as many as she could, but he would attack from a different angle. Pan flew them out of the cave and punched him in the face. Trunks wiped the blood off his lower lip and formed a KI ball one that Pan had never seen before. Trunks held it up towards her. Pan was trying to figure out whether he was bluffing or not. Gohan came out and shouted, "Complete your orders!" Pan lost control once more and took a battle stance. _

_*Come on Pan, move.* He finally threw the energy ball and it hit Pan full on. She fell to to the ground as she powered down. Her hair was back to normal and she had severe bruises all over. Gohan scoffed, "Pathetic waist of Saiyan blood." He flew off and Trunks picked up Pan. He looked around to find Gohan, but he left. Trunks carried Pan inside the cave and tried warming her up with his energy. _

_He powered down himself, but he was shocked to see Pan wake up. "Pan are you" Pan got up and looked at him. She picked up a spear from the ground and stared at her arm. Trunks watched her slice the spear through her. "Pan what are you doing?" he shouted, taking the spear from her. Pan fell to the ground. Trunks kneeled and picked up her head. _

_She smiled and told him, "Don't cure me." Pan slowly closed her eyes and she never opened them again until a month later._

"Trunks? Trunks?" Trunks snapped out of memory lane and tried to control their horse from going wild. Once he got it under control, Pan looked at him. "What has gotten into you? Are you trying to murder us?" Trunks shook his head no and smiled. "I was remembering something."

"Well you best tell me right now." Trunks patted her head softly. "I can't."

"Why can't you?" he sighed. "You won't believe me." Pan crossed her arms and turned to face ahead of them. They were about to enter Vegeta territory when a guard stopped them.

"Halt!" Trunks jumped off the horse. "I'm Prince Trunks." The guard removed his helmet. "Sir, you are in trouble. You should have gone back." Trunks looked over at Pan. She was looking at something. He faced the guard.

"Why do you say so?" The guard took out a piece of paper from his pouch. He handed it to the prince.

_Kakarot, you have my son held somewhere on your grounds. If you do not bring him back to the border lines by dawn tomorrow, I will have my elite warriors set your whole kingdom to flames._

Trunks looked surprised and furious. "When was this?!" the guard looked terrified. "This was over a month ago."

Pan looked terrified as well. "Oh no?" she said to herself quietly. "What! But I'm here now" he shouted. "Let me through." The guard held his position. "I have orders to not let you pass. Your father, the king, wants you away from any danger that may be caused on you." Trunks got angry and got back on his horse. "If I go to Kakarot" The guard looked at him sadly. "You will be killed."

Trunks smiled. "No I won't." He rode off. Pan was confused. "Why are we going to Kakarot?" He had his horse go faster. "I want to meet with someone before my father destroys Kakarot."

Chapter 10 done! I'm sorry my fanfic isn't as interesting as most but I'm trying. Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

I hope everyone here has had an awesome December so far. Thank you once again to who reviewed, and because of you, I shall write at least 10,000 word chapters!

Thank you to: Sport cars are awesome and to MonNos! You guys reviewed so many times that I decided to dedicate this chapter to you two! Keep them coming!

Disclaimer: DBZ is NOT mine!

Trunks rode him and Pan through the forest, the safest place to get through Kakarot. As the great castle was at view, Pan had him stop. "What's wrong?" Pan looked at the field ahead of them. Trunks followed her gaze and witness the cruel mess his father has accomplished. *That…. That…UGH!* he couldn't even believe it.

Dead bodies with blood all over them were scattered across the whole area. Pan tried to hold in the tears, but she couldn't take much more. Trunks hugged her closely to him as she pressed herself against him. Trunks shut his eyes to try and forget what he just saw.

"There is no way this much was done in a month." She said in sobs. Trunks rubbed her head soothingly. "My father had his elite warriors come and serve Vegeta. It is possible that they will take over in less than a week." he explained still not believing his own words. Pan cried harder.

"Why? Why would he do such a thing?" Trunks held Pan tightly. "Pan, we cannot change what has occurred, but" Pan looked at him. "But we can at least try to reason with King Goku." Pan removed her tears. "I doubt he'll reason with us. I mean look at this." Trunks once again turned to see the battle field. Each time looked worse.

He noticed some of the warriors limping, trying to get medical attention. He saw one man fall permanently. The warriors' blood looked fresh as if hell decided to cut them wide open and let their guts spill miserably in one second.

"I know Pan, but we have to try, for the sake of everyone." Pan nodded and allowed Trunks to continue. Trunks had his horse step on dead bodies. It was the only way of reaching the castle. *They must have died trying to protect the royal home of King Goku.* thought Pan.

The horse would trip from time to time. It was also terrified at the gruesome floor that held hundreds of dead knights. They finally made it passed the blood infested field and entered the castle walls. "He's expecting us?" asked Trunks. Pan nodded in surprise. "Maybe he knows why we're here."

Trunks and Pan got off their horse and walked the rest of the way. Pan was completely amazed at the difference between the outer walls of Vegeta and Kakarot. This place looked more peaceful, but it was too risky to decide which was better.

A guard came up to them. "If you wish to speak to King Goku, you must pass the test." Pan eyed him up and down. "What test? And why?" The guard ignored her. "You," he pointed to Trunks. "Me?" The guard asked him to come forth. "You are the prince of Vegeta, right?" He nodded. The guard scowled at him then. Pan saw another guard from the corner of her eye getting ready to shoot Trunks with an arrow. "Trunks, move!" she yelled. Trunks turned around to see why Pan was yelling, but he got pushed away.

Pan moved Trunks away from the incoming arrow, but she was stabbed by the metal point of it. Pan fell to the ground in an instant hitting her head with the cobblestone wall. Trunks looked up and saw Pan on the floor. He could see the blood already making a puddle. "Pan!" he crawled up to her, holding her in his arms.

The guard ran with the other guard and took off. Trunks tried to search for anything that could stop the blood from flowing. "Pan, don't die on me. I need you." He said to her, almost on the verge of crying. Pan saw the arrow. It was in deep where her ribcage was. She felt the same pain when she woke up a few days ago. "Trunks, don't worry." Trunks looked at her as she fainted.

He picked her up and carried her to where he saw a pair of wooden doors with carvings on them. *This must be the king's room.* he thought. Without thinking, he kicked the doors open, revealing the king and his wife. King Goku saw Pan in Trunks's arms. "What happened?" he asked calmly. Trunks didn't notice he wasn't upset. He just took Pan to Goku. "One of your guards tried to kill me, but Pan saved me."

Goku stared at the young prince with shock. "What was her name?" he asked him. "Pan, your majesty." Goku turned to his queen and she was already crying. "Get a doctor in here quick." He ordered to a knight. Trunks was relieved they knew who she was. The king placed Pan on his bed and Chichi covered her up.

"So, this is our granddaughter?" she whispered softly. Goku nodded and gently rubbed Pan's hair. The doctor came in quick and rapidly went to work. He didn't question anyone. He just pulled out the metal arrow from Pan's ribcage carefully, trying to not make more damage. "She has about to broken ribs." Trunks got more worried.

"Will she be alright?" he asked. "Yes, but it will take time for her to heal. She might also have some minor head injuries that may affect her." Trunks kept staring at the doctor. "In what way?" The king asked when Trunks couldn't form the question. He sighed. "I'm not sure. Only time will tell." Chichi cried to her husband. He didn't look too good either.

"Trunks?" he turned to face him. "Why have you come here?"

"I came to help you end my father's"

What?" he asked. Trunks took in a deep breath. "I had no idea my departure from Vegeta would have a massive effect on your kingdom. I apologize for that, but I would like it if you were to allow me to end this war." King Goku took in what Trunks told him. Chichi removed herself from him to go comfort Pan.

"Trunks, I understand you don't take fond in this separation between the Vegetans and the Kakarots am I right?" he nodded. "I shall allow you to help. Do you have a plan in mind?" Trunks sighed deeply. "Yes, but it's very complicated." The king nodded and escorted Trunks to another room. They walked downstairs to a secret bunker. "Where are you taking me?" he asked, concern and suspicion on his tone.

"I'm not holding you captive young prince. This is where we set up our war strategies." He opened the metal doors and stepped inside. Trunks walked in and shut the doors behind him.

Goku took out a map of what seemed to be both kingdoms. "You had a map of our whole land?" Goku laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah ummm, I bet your father has one as well." Trunks laughed. "Yes, he does."

Trunks started laying out the platform of where to attack. "There's an extremely weak barrier on the right end of the kingdom gates. We have put fewer knights there to make it seem like a useless entry area, but it is the easiest way of sending an invasion force." Goku nodded. "How do you expect to stop your father?" he asked.

Trunks was afraid of that question that he hoped he wouldn't dare to ask. "Honestly, I have no idea. This was what made the plan so difficult. Beating my father is the only way on making peace with him, and even then he won't give up."

"You don't suppose he'll call off any more attacks if you present yourself to him?" Trunks shook his head. "We tried going there first, but they wouldn't let me in."

"Why not, aren't you the prince?" Trunks searched through the map for any possible advantages that would be held against them. "I had no idea war had been called for, and when I arrived, one of the knights told me my father forbid me from entering. He said it was to keep me safe."

Goku laughed. "That Vegeta, he has no sense." Trunks stared at Goku. "No offense to you, but your father needs to rethink things a little more." Trunks became confused now. "I believe my son attacked you?" Trunks nodded. "How did you know?"

"He came to the castle about a month ago stating that you punched him, but after I requested the cause he took off and I assumed he went to find you." Trunks nodded taking in everything. "Yes, because of him, I had to hurt Pan."

"What do you mean?" Trunks sat down on one of the chairs. "I'm not sure how, but your son took control of Pan and had her try to kill me. I believe it was some sort of wizardry?" Goku sat down as well. "Gohan doesn't have the ability to do that, let alone the power."

"So who do you think controlled her?" Goku thought about it for a moment. "It could have been another source. Maybe he did some sort of illusion on you that had forced you to defend yourself against Pan." Trunks was found in shock. "So, Pan never attacked me?" Goku nodded. "Exactly. He is capable of creating such an illusion, but he learned it from his master." Trunks looked worried. "Pan was knocked out for a whole month! That is why this whole war is taking place!" he yelled. Goku stayed calmed.

"I understand, but remember, he is out there. He might try to pull the same illusion on your father." Trunks became wide eyed. "Is that why he believes you held me hostage?" King Goku nodded. "How can we avoid that?"

"I'm not sure if it can be stopped. Only a mind with equal power has the right to not fall for it." Trunks decided to ask. "When can we put this invasion to work?" Goku looked unsure. "Until we can figure out a way to come to an agreement with your father, there shall be no invasion." Trunks looked disappointed. He did want Pan to wake up during war, or better yet, to a war.

"You seem so sure with Pan, am I right?" Trunks blushed. "Yes, sir, but I cannot request her hand in marriage."

"And why not?" Trunks stared at the map in front of him. "Two reasons,"

He took in a deep breath. "One, I doubt her father or my father would allow me to marry her." Goku agreed with the matter and sighed. "Two, she refuses to marry me as well." His voice sounded like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces. The king rose to his feet and placed his hand on Trunks's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much about it." Trunks looked up at him still not believing him. "Let us go. We have to ready my knights for this invasion." Trunks nodded and stood up. He followed the king to his training arena where every knight was battling each other.

As they walked in, all the warriors stood still and bowed for their king. Trunks looked around at them and noticed someone familiar. Anger rose in him as he turned into a Super Saiyan, and he flew towards the knight. Trunks started attacking him with punches and kicks. The king quickly ran to them and tried to stop Trunks from killing the man.

Trunks didn't show mercy to the man. He beat up the guy like he was the enemy. "Trunks, you have to stop!" he ordered as he pulled Trunks away from his guard. Trunks glared at him with hate filled in his green eyes. "I can't. He's the one that hurt Pan!" he shouted as he tried to break free from Goku's grasp.

Trunks kept struggling to break free, but Goku held onto him as if he were a mere child. "Prince Trunks, please settle down. There is no way that these men will listen to your plan if you're attacking one of them." Trunks powered down and removed himself from Goku. He walked up to the man in armor and told him, "You better hope Pan recovers exactly how she was before you shot that blasted arrow into her, or my kingdom won't be the one to decide your fate!"

The man tried to get up as blood spat out of him. Some of the other warriors picked the man up and took him to the infirmary. Everyone was now afraid of him. They were aware of a Saiyans' power. Trunks walked back to where King Goku was and kneeled. "I apologize for almost killing that man." Goku chuckled. "There is no need to."

King Goku turned to face his warriors and spoke, "Listen, The young Prince Trunks is here to help us defeat King Vegeta. He has an invasion plan that will allow us to gain entrance into his future kingdom." Nobody seems too sure about letting Trunks be their leader. Everyone began talking among themselves.

"You will all listen to Prince Trunks's plan if you wish to end this war." Everyone agree. Trunks explained his invasion plan. It was simple enough, but some weren't too sure. "What if your father has men barricading that area?"

"He does, but the men there are one of our weakest. He will not waist elite warriors in that area." The man nodded. "Once we get inside, how do we all avoid any attention?" Trunks smiled. "We will only need a few men for this. There are blind spots all over the right side of the castle walls. There should be no need to attack anyone if they spot us though."

One man marched up to Trunks. "Why not? They attacked us." Trunks scowled at the man and the guards pushed him back to the group of knights. "We will not gain any peace with my father if we kill any of his warriors. You have to believe me that they will not attack as well." King Goku was amazed by this. "Why wouldn't they Prince Trunks?" He turned around to face Goku.

"In Vegeta, we have been trained to only fight our opponents if they somehow make an effort to hurt us. The only reason they attacked your kingdom was because my father thought I was being held as a prisoner." Goku nodded and ordered his men to, "You should all rest now. There is no need for any of you to be exhausted tomorrow. We will let you know when the invasion is going to take place. Go home to your families and make good time with them. I shall see you all tomorrow."

Everyone bowed and said their good byes. *They never say good bye to each other back at home. It is really weird. They have strange customs here.* Trunks thought as he followed Goku out of the training room.

"They have a lot of trust in you." He stated once the doors were shut. "Yes, they understand the way I run this kingdom. The Vegetans and the Kakarots have different monarchies."

"How so?" Goku sighed. "I'm very sorry to say this, and you can correct me if you want, but I see Vegeta more as tyranny instead of a monarchy." Trunks walked beside King Goku and rubbed the back of his head. "I do see it now, but I was hoping of changing that once I became king. Unfortunately, I won't be until I find a princess, or if my father dies."

"I'm happy to hear that Trunks. Why a princess though?" Trunks looked at him curiously. "Well in Vegeta, we marry royal bloodlines. That is why my father is married to Queen Bulma." The king laughed loudly, surprising Trunks. He watched him crack up. "I'm very sorry, but your father didn't marry Bulma because she was a queen."

Trunks waited for him to keep talking. Goku finally calmed down is laughter. "Bulma wasn't a princess Trunks. She was the daughter of a scientist." Trunks kept his shock wide open. He always thought his mother was a princess. *Is that why she's always in her private room? Is she always the one who comes up with new weapons?*

King Goku decided to let Trunks wonder on his own. He walked him to a room that was a few doors away from his own. "This is where you shall be staying." Trunks walked in and noticed all the clothes on the bed. "Does someone sleep here already?"

"Yes, I would give you another room, but they are occupied by some of the villagers that had their homes destroyed. I apologize I couldn't give you a royal room like you're used to." Trunks smiled at him. "It's fine. Besides, this room is actually bigger than my own."

Goku nodded and closed the door behind him. "There will be a maid coming in later to give you dinner." Trunks nodded and proceeded to the couch that was there. *Whoever sleeps here must love to be here.

Once Trunks got up, he heard the door opening. He looked up and saw who it was. Goten was clearly in shock as he walked in. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Trunks took a step forward. Goten took a battle stance. Trunks stopped and waved his hands in front of him. "No, wait, I can explain."

"Well, start talking."

"Your father allowed me to stay here until I can have my father regain peace with your kingdom. Didn't you get the message?" Goten removed himself from his battle stance and started picking up his clothes. "No, I was….." He stopped and blushed. Trunks watched him place his clothes in a basket. "Are you ok?" Goten nodded. "Yeah, I just don't want to tell you." Trunks cocked in eyebrow.

"Why not?" Goten stared at him. "One, I don't have to, and two, it's none of your business." Trunks laughed. "I understand." Goten sat down on his bed. "Why are you here though?" Trunks sat back down on the couch. "I'm helping your father plan an invasion to my kingdom." Goten was amazed. "You're helping us?" Trunks nodded. "My father believed you guys captured me, so he made war, but I wasn't in either kingdom."

"Where were you then?" He asked. "I was in some village called 'Paradise'." Goten raised his head up. "It's not what you think. There's no fighting or anything that we Saiyans call 'paradise'." They both laughed. "It must've been terrible then." Trunks nodded. "Yes it was. The minute Pan was better we took off."

Goten looked straight at him. "Who were you with?" Trunks hesitated. Goten waited impatiently. "Pan." He whispered. Goten's eyes shot up and he left the room. Trunks went after him. He didn't know where he was going, but he was sure it had to do with Pan.

Goten ran into his mother on the way. "Goten sweetie. Aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?" Goten laughed nervously and said, "I'm looking for Pan." Chichi looked upset. Her eyes were so dried up that she couldn't shed tears anymore. "She's in the infirmary." Goten turned around to face Trunks. "What did you do to her?" he demanded. Trunks glared at him.

"I didn't do anything! It was one of your guys' guards. One of them tried to shoot me with an arrow, but Pan pushed me out of the way." Chichi placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "The doctor said she'll be alright. He says she might have some minor head injuries, but it doesn't seem too critical." Goten sighed in defeat.

"You can go see her if you like." She said. Both princes put on smiles and Trunks led Goten to the room. He opened the door slowly to make sure she wasn't disturbed. They found her sleeping soundly, but Trunks found it terrible. *Whenever I see you, you're always asleep.* He thought. Goten walked up to the bed and held onto Pan's hand.

Trunks got a strange feeling, but he set it aside. This was her uncle for Kami's sake! "Pan, I'm sorry I left you on your own. I should've visit more often to help with your training. Because of me, you ran away and this whole war happened. I'm sorry." Trunks felt bad. It wasn't his fault. "Goten?" he turned to look at him.

"It's not your fault. Pan chose to leave on her own. She told me she wasn't accepted like one of the humans, but she had no idea why." Goten looked confused. "Isn't she Saiyan though?" Trunks nodded. "She didn't know that at first until Gohan came and blurted it out to her." Goten got worry all over his face. *My own brother?* he asked himself over and over again.

The door opened to reveal the doctor. "If you can please excuse me for a while? I need to check up on Pan." They nodded and left to Goten's room.

As the doctor checked Pan's pulse, he seemed unsure of her condition. "Something is wrong. I can feel it." The doctor injected a needle where her wound was. This was to numb the area so he can properly heal her. He began cleaning her up and stitched her opened wound. He noticed Pan move slightly and became glad that she was beginning to wake up. "You should be all better by tomorrow morning. Two days max." He smiled at Pan and left the room, so she could rest.

"I can't believe my brother would do such a thing!" exclaimed Goten. "I couldn't believe it either. I'm positive it was him though." Goten sighed in frustration and handed Trunks one of his PJs. Trunks put them on and sat back down on the couch. "You don't have to sleep there. I'll have one of the maids bring up an extra bed." He said cheerfully.

Trunks smiled and waited for his own bed to approach. Goten threw Trunks some pillows and fur blankets. He looked at Goten. "It gets super cold here. Trust me." He laughed to himself and helped the maids bring in the bed.

Once everything was settled, the two went to sleep.

King Goku stepped out on his balcony thinking. *How are we going to stop King Vegeta?* He looked up at the stars for guidance. *If only he could be the pure of heart man everyone wants.* Chichi stepped outside worried about her husband. "Goku, are you alright? It's really late and freezing out here." Goku turned around and hugged his wife lovingly. "Don't worry so much. I'm fine." Chichi gave him a peck on the lips and headed for inside. "Come in soon. I don't want you sick again." Goku laughed. *He needs to find happiness and take advantage of what he has.*

Later that night, Trunks woke up. He never woke up in the middle of the night. Maybe it was the fact that he'll be going against his own father very soon. *How am I supposed to make my father believe that this war isn't necessary? He caused all this because I left? No, he must have taken the advantage and used that excuse to win the kingdom of Kakarot.*

Trunks quietly got up and walked out of the room. He slowly made his way to where Pan was. He opened the door carefully and stepped inside. Pan's bed made her look like a little child. Trunks sat next to her hoping she would wake up.

He removed some of Pan's hair out of her face and looked at her bandaged wound. "Thank you Panny." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. Pan stirred a bit, but she didn't open her eyes. Trunks wanted to see her raven black eyes that made him her slave. That gleam in her eyes always had an effect on him. *Please wake up soon. We need you for this invasion.*

Trunks figured it was time to leave before anyone caught him. He slowly removed himself from the bed, but he was stopped. Trunks turned around and saw Pan holding onto his hand. "Pan?" she looked at him confusingly. "Excuse me?" Trunks gave her a hug that almost her wound. She winced, which cause him to let go.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks smiled. "I couldn't sleep, so I came to see how you were doing." He leaned in for a kiss, but she began shouting. "Get away! Help! The Prince of Vegeta is in my room!" Trunks removed himself quickly. "Pan, what's wrong? It's me." Pan completely ignored him and kept yelling. Soon, the doctor, Goten, and the king and queen came in startled.

"What's going on?" asked Goku. "This man came into my room! He was about to rape me!" Trunks was surprised. "No I wasn't."

"Liar!" she yelled. Trunks was confused. "Doctor, why is she acting like this?" The doctor quickly began to study her. He placed another injection to calm her nerves. He checked her pulse and eyes. Pan breathed in and out rapidly. She was confused and terrified as well.

Finally the doctor found what was wrong. "I think Pan has lost her memory." Everyone in the room gasped. Trunks walked up to her, but she yelled again. "Stay away from me!" Trunks took a step back. "When she hit her head, she must've damaged a brain nerve that caused her to forget everything."

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked her, "How much do you remember?" Pan thought for a while. "The last thing I remember was crying in my room." Trunks knew why. "Was it because of your father?" Pan scowled at him. "Yes, how did you know that?" Trunks told her, "You told me that." Pan didn't believe him. Goten walked up to her. "Do you remember me?" Pan nodded. "Of course! You're my training coach." Goten nodded. He cocked his head towards Trunks to follow him.

Trunks walked out of the room with Goten. "Pan lost her memory." whispered Trunks. "I understand how you feel. You do know what this means right?" Trunks looked at him. "She doesn't remember anything only when she was crying after her fight with Gohan." He said. Goten nodded. "Yes, but what was the main reason you two got to know each other?" Trunks figured out what Goten was referring to. "Are you saying Pan believes she's still 13?" He nodded, agreeing with him. "So that means," he began. "She never ran away."

"I still don't understand." She admitted. The doctor sighed. "Is this permanent?" Chichi asked. "It could be, but her recovering will take a large amount of time." Pan began forming tears. "I want to go home! I want my papa and my mama!" she cried.

Chichi walked up to her and gave her a motherly hug. "Don't worry Pan. We'll get you home."

"What?" yelled Trunks. "You can't take her back to Gohan! He'll kill her!" Pan grew furious with him. "Why would my father do that?" Everyone in the room stayed silent. Pan still wondered why she was even here. The doctor went up to her and tried to calm her down even more. "Pan, you have to calm down." Pan looked at the man and breathed out. King Goku looked at Trunks. "Would you like to explain everything to her Prince Trunks?" Trunks nodded. "If it's not a bother, I would like for her to come with me while I explain it to her." He nodded and turned to the doctor. "It's fine with me as long as you don't stress her out." Trunks nodded.

Chichi slowly got Pan out of bed. She didn't want to go. "Why do I have to go with him?"

"Don't worry. He has something to tell you." said King Goku while he smiled at Trunks. He knew what he meant, but he thought it was a bad time to tell her.

As they walked out of the room, Trunks led them to a room he found far away from everyone else. Pan walked in carefully, still sore from her injury. "I should've just carried you here." Pan scoffed. "This is nothing!" she declared. Trunks rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

She sat down on one of the brown soft couch next to Trunks. "So, what did you want to tell me Prince Trunks?" she said sarcastically. Trunks sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Pan, how…. How old are you?" He asked. Pan frowned. "13, why, you don't plan on taking me do you?" she mocked making Trunks blush. "No it's not that." Pan let out a deep breath as she was growing tired. "I'm sorry I woke you up this early. I couldn't sleep, and I thought speaking with you would help."

Pan looked at him. "Help with what, and why me? I don't even know you." Trunks's face had hurt all over it. He wished he could go back and stop Pan from saving his life. "Our kingdoms are at war because of my father. I came here with you to help stop this madness, but when we arrived," he let Pan take in everything so far. "One of the guards here tried to shoot me with an arrow. I'm guessing it was some sort of rare material that would endanger me, but you pushed me away and took the hit."

When Trunks heard no reply, he turned to see Pan looking at the ground with her hands covering her face. He heard her sobs loud and clear. Trunks watched her cry harder and harder. How come she can't remember? "How….. Why can't I remember anything?" she asked between gasps. "Once you got hit, you fell to the ground and banged your head with the cobble stone wall." He admitted sadly.

Pan kept crying, but she was glad that he told her. "What about my father?" Trunks hoped she wouldn't ask about him. "Your father is an evil man Panny," he stopped himself immediately, regretting calling her that. He received no blow. "Pan, he took over your mind so you could kill me. That's why I wasn't there to protect both kingdoms from getting into this war." Pan looked confused. Her eyes were still tearing up, but she couldn't help it.

She believed she was still 13 years old. "Why would my father do that? I understand he is violent with me, but why to you?" Trunks sighed deeply. "I never told you this, but he wanted you gone. You had your own home somewhere in Kakarot, but I found you after this tournament we had. When I went in, you let me stay the night. Gohan came the next morning and told you, you were part Saiyan. You were so furious with him that you took off." He breathed.

"After you left, I asked him if he blamed you for all his problems, and he said yes." Pan was crying more than ever. Trunks ended up pulling her closer to him. She was shaking from the cold air. Goten was right, it does get cold here. He thought. "He went after me and tried to kill me by using you."

"Why though?" she cried. Trunks looked away as Pan removed herself from his chest. "When he admitted he hated you, I overreacted and punched him in the face. I guess he was too angry with himself that he had no more control of what to do. He knew harming me would cause the end of his life, so he decided to kill two birds with one stone. Using you would mean that you get killed shortly after me."

Pan cried harder and harder. She didn't want to hear more. She wanted him to tell her good things. "How old am I?" she asked. "You're 16. I believe you almost 17, but you never told me when your birthday was." She smiled through clearing tears. "Thank you for telling me this, but is there anything good out of it?" she hoped. Trunks thought about it. *Should I tell her?* he wondered.

There were plenty of good times between them, but he didn't know how to break it down. After a few minutes, Trunks said, "There were plenty. When you first came to Vegeta, you stayed in my room. At first you were suspicious, but you stayed there anyways." Pan laughed lightly. "My mother made me take you to some village fair to buy you some clothing. You should've seen the look on your face." Pan frowned. "Don't tell me I bought dresses."

Trunks laughed. "You had one on, but I have no idea why. You came like that, and no I bought you some fighting clothes. Oh, and you were almost arrested that day." Pan looked shocked. "What, why?"

"You pushed me off a bench when we were about to eat. You got pissed when I called you Panny." She punched him in the arm. "That's why you hesitated earlier when you called me that." Trunks nervously laughed.

"What happened then?" Trunks grew scared a bit. He didn't know whether to tell her about him trying to place a kiss on her or not. He decided to leave it at that for now. "There's more, but you need you rest.

"Fine" she whined. Trunks helped her up. He didn't want her using too much of her energy, so he picked her up and carried her back to the room. The doctor opened it and noticed her dries up eyes. He looked at the young prince. Trunks frowned slightly. He had Trunks place Pan back on the bed where she would be getting some sleep.

"Good night, Pan." He said. Pan smiled, but you could see that she was hurting. "Don't go." She whispered. "I'm not sure if it's such a good idea." Pan nodded and said, "Good night, Trunks." he smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Pan felt alone. Even though the doctor was there, it wasn't the same. "Now, Pan, I don't want you to over tire yourself, so please try to get as much rest as needed." Pan nodded and closed her eyes. She fell asleep a few minutes later. The doctor sighed and walked out of the room.

_She walked down a dark and long hallway. You could barely see your own hands. She tried to focus her eyesight on something that caught her attention. It seemed to be the only light. She ran towards it as fast as she could. The light kept leaving the closer she got. "Wait! Come back!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the place. _

_The light stopped. Pan began walking closer and closer to it. She slowly made a body out of it. Whoever it was, looked to be around the age of 3? *I don't know anyone that age* she thought to herself. She reached out to it, hoping it wouldn't leave. The figure backed away. She held out her hand. The figure seemed to be looking at her. Pan couldn't tell if it was male or female, but this person looked to be friendly. _

_The light turned around and began running away leaving Pan in complete darkness. She stood there, feeling like she had lost all hope. Pan dropped to her knees and allowed the darkness to overwhelm her._

She woke up with a start the sun making it hard for her to see. She looked around for anyone, but she was alone once again. Pan felt a tiny pain where her wound was. Next, she rubbed the back of her head trying to see if it would help regain her memory.

Pan wanted to believe every word Trunks said, but some of it was unbelievable. *Why did I even go to Vegeta?* Pan heard a knock at the door. "Come in." the person walked in and it was King Goku himself. Pan smiled. "What gives me the honor?" Goku laughed. "The fact that I'm your grandfather." Pan looked upset and confused. "Is that why I'm part Saiyan?" she asked. Goku nodded. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not upset about that. The fact that no one told me, is what gets fills me with anger." King Goku sighed and walked up to her.

"I'm sure Prince Trunks has told you, about the war?" Pan nodded. "Not fully, but I know there's one."

"Did he tell you that he was in it?" Pan's eyes shot up. "What? No, that can't be! He can't go to war! He just can't!" she yelled. By the looks of it, she wasn't going to like his response. "I'm sorry Pan, but Trunks, has already left with some of my warriors to Vegeta." Pan tried to hold in her tears as much as she can. There was no way she was crying anymore.

Goku stared at his granddaughter. Her eyes had tears of sorrow. He knew she felt something for the young prince. "Pan, how do you feel towards Trunks?" Pan looked up at him wiping some of the tears that slipped out.

As Trunks led the warriors out of Kakarot, he only had one thing on his mind. *I should've said good bye, but she didn't say a word when she left.* One of the warriors stopped Trunks. "Are we getting close?" Trunks nodded. "An about 20 minutes or so." Everyone nodded and masked their KI. Trunks stood there shocked at their ability. "Surprised? This is how we sometimes are able to trespass into Vegetan territory." One man smirked. Trunks glared at him.

They continued to walk until they reached the border lines. The guard from before was there, but he needed to get him knocked out. Trunks carefully made a tiny KI ball of energy and threw it at him, knocking him dead cold. Trunks quickly escorted the men into Vegeta. Once they reached the end of the forest, Trunks saw something. "Let us take a break. We shall leave in a few minutes, so eat up or get something to drink. There's a river close by, so you can refuel water there." The warriors left for water while some stayed to eat.

Trunks walked through a few trees and fallen branches before stumbling across a stump. He saw the tiniest bit of light coming from inside and picked up the stump. He saw a hole and carefully jumped in. What he saw gave him chills. He looked around and saw torches that were still lit up. *Who lives here?* he asked as he entered a room. He saw a teddy bear sitting on top of a wooden table.

Trunks walked up to it and examined the table. *Someone carved this? To who does this belong to?* He picked up the soft bear and held it with both arms. He looked at it from side to side. *It looks a bit worn out, but it's still properly taken care of.* Trunks ended his search and jumped out of the small home? He walked back to where the men were. They snickered at what he held.

"This isn't mine you idiots. It belongs to someone, but I don't know who."

"Where did you find it?" Trunks looked at the man. "Somewhere on the ground, but I didn't see any houses or huts nearby. Maybe someone dropped it by mistake." Everyone agreed and kept eating. Trunks placed the small bear into his backpack. Once he finished eating, he had the men gather their things up to leave.

"Here's the entrance I mentioned. All we have to do is find a secret door that leads to an underground bunker." He whispered, so the passing guards wouldn't hear them. "What bunker? You never mentioned that." one said whispering furiously. "I'm sorry. It slipped my mind, but we have to pass those two guards that are blocking the way in."

"I volunteer to knock them out." One said. Trunks shook his head. "We're not attacking. I just need you to distract them, so they can move out of the way." He nodded and left. Trunks waited for the man to do something.

He heard rustling sounds in the far bushes and saw the guards walking there. The man came back once they began walking there. "Great job, now let's go before they come back." He whispered as they ran towards the hidden door. Trunks searched for a small brick that would allow them entry. He pressed it and had everyone enter.

He shut the door before the guards even turned around. The men walked between small walled. "Be careful! There might be some animals down here." He warned after a tiny mouse spooked one of the men. Trunks rolled his eyes and to the lead once more. He led them through the dark room until he saw the way into the castle.

Trunks opened the door slowly making sure no one was there. To his relief, he saw his sister walking by. "Bulla!" he called out quietly. She turned around to see Trunks. She looked to see if anyone was coming before running to him. "Trunks, what are you doing here? Where have you been?" she asked. Trunks had her shush. "I'll explain later, but I need you to tell me where father is?" Bulla crossed her arms.

"Why, you're not here to stop him are you?" Trunks shook his head no. "I need to speak with him. All the guards here are trying to kill me. I need him to stop them." Bulla nodded and told him, "He's in his room, but I think mother is there, so be careful what you say." Trunks smiled thankfully and hugged his sister. "Thank you so much Bulla. Try not to get caught on the way out." Bulla smiled and hugged back. "I won't." She left out of there. Trunks quickly had the warriors head for King Vegeta's room.

Trunks softly knocked on the door. "What is it?" he demanded. No one replied, so he opened the door himself. When he did, he was tackled down and handcuffed with a strong type of metal.

Vegeta looked up and saw Trunks crossing his arms as they placed him on a chair. Bulma walked up to her son. "What is the meaning of this Trunks?" she asked. Trunks grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm just here to have a small talk with dad, so if you'll excuse us." He led her out of the room and locked up the doors he had two of the men guard the door and two on the window balcony.

"Trunks, what do you want? Why are these stupid Kakarots here?" The warriors in the room growled. "Father, lay off the war." He said solemnly. "Why should I? This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm about to rule the whole world is I succeed, which I will." He bragged. Trunks walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"No, you will call off this hell rising war, and have your men make peace with the Kakarots!" Vegeta laughed mockingly.

"How will you make me?" Trunks smirked. "I have my ways." He walked to some sort of small box. It held a diamond ring. Trunks looked back at his father smiling.

"How long has that been there?" he asked. Trunks stared at him. "This? Oh I've had it here since I was what, 6 maybe? It's for my future bride." Vegeta looked pale. "You found your mate boy?" Trunks laughed. The others in the room were confused. How is this going to stop this war?

"You could say that, but I have another one in here as well." Trunks took out another ring that was made of gold. It had on blood red rubies all around it and a green jade in the center. The king seemed to know what it was. "Let's see if this works out well." He joked as he walked up to his father. Vegeta tried to break out of the metal handcuffs, but failed. "It's no use father. Those handcuffs are made of the same material as this ring."

Vegeta stopped and watched his son study the ring. "I bet you know that if I place this ring on you, you'll lose your ability to your KI. Am I right?" Vegeta stayed silent. The warriors in the room watched Trunks play with the ring. "You wouldn't dare!" he bellowed. Trunks smirked.

"Don't believe I won't. I have the same cold heart as you, father." King Vegeta tried to break free, but it was no use. "Will you call off the war and make peace with the Kakarots, so we can have a normal life?" he asked once more. Vegeta laughed. "You fool. I don't care if that stupid ring takes away my Super Saiyan ability!" Trunks cocked in eyebrow. "I already got what I wanted, so yes I'll call off this war, but" Trunks and the men waited for him to speak.

"You have to marry." Trunks almost had a heart attack. He can't marry someone right now! "Do we have a deal?" He smirked. Trunks glared at him. "How long will you give me?" Vegeta thought about it for about 3 minutes.

"I'll give you by the end of this month. You have 2 weeks to present yourself with your mate, or I will have my elite men destroy Kakarot that it won't be of use to me anymore." All the men grew worried. The whole plan practically backfired on them. Trunks had to find a bride in two weeks! No one spoke. Trunks stood there with his head looking at the ground. The room was silent until Trunks looked up after 10 minutes.

"I'll do it." Everyone was in shock, including the proud king. Vegeta smirked after a while. "Now, unhand me." He ordered. Trunks smiled. "I'm not letting you go until all of us are out of Vegeta and into Kakarot." Vegeta frowned. "Then how will any of you take of these stupid things?"

"You can have one of your ELITE WARRIORS do it for you." He mocked. "Let's go." He ordered. All the men walked out of the room. Before taking his leave, Trunks looked at his father. Vegeta smiled and said, "I'm proud of you, my son." Trunks froze. He couldn't move or say anything. "You've done well. You now know how to get what you want. Go, but keep in mind that you haven't won yet." Trunks shut the door behind him. He was furious that his father was so arrogant.

All of them headed back through the same way as they came in. As they walked through the hidden passage, all the men were talking about the young prince. "How will he find someone in just 2 week?" once whispered. Trunks continued walking, trying to ignore them. "I don't know. He was a fool to accept."

"It was the only way Vegeta would've stopped his men from killing our whole kingdom! Trunks didn't want to come back as a failure." Trunks stopped in his tracks. The men stopped as well waiting for him to speak. Trunks clenched his fists and turning to face them. "Thank you for understanding, but I am a fool to accept. He might come and destroy everything if his men find him. Even though we had a deal, there is no way we can trust him. We have to keep going, but don't believe what he has said."

They all nodded and proceeded to the door. Trunks knew the men were there guarding it, so there was no other choice but to fight them. He opened the door quick.

The guards to defensive stances, but didn't attack. Trunks smiled at them. "Prince Trunks, why have you come here?" One asked. "Certain reasons that will be explained once you get my father out of his room. Here's the damn keys to the metal handcuffs he's wearing. Don't let him out until you see us out of the Vegetan border line."

They nodded in agreement. Trunks threw them the keys and had the men run out of the castle. The two guards looked at each other before running to King Vegeta's room.

They all ran as fast as they could without getting hurt. Trunks had everyone head into the forest. Once they were half way in, he stopped them. "There is no point on running anymore. We can walk from here."

"We can't stop now! Those two guards probably took off those cuffs already! We need to keep going!" Trunks glared at the man. "I'm in charge for now, so please listen." He spoke calmly. There was no way these guys were going to listen to a Vegetan prince if he yelled at them.

"Fine, but if anyone comes after us as we're walking, I'm killing you first thing. I don't care if I get killed myself." He threatened. Trunks nodded and took out his water container. He let the cool water goes pass his throat before closing it. The men also drank there waters, but Trunks had them finish up before continuing to Kakarot.

King Goku kept pacing back and forth. What was taking them so long? They left this morning on horses and were supposed to keep on going until they have completed their mission. Chichi came up to him. "They have arrived." Goku quickly ran to the doors and praised them all. Everyone looked exhausted from running, walking, and then riding their horses back to Kakarot all in one day. It was now sunset and they were all surprised that they had accomplished so much.

"All of you, head back to your homes and wait until I have more news. Thank you all for sacrificing yourselves!" The men bowed before taking their leave. Most of them bowed to Trunks as well. "Thank you Prince Trunks." he smiled and waved at their departure.

King Goku led Trunks to his room. "I understand you're extremely tired Prince Trunks, but I have one question that cannot wait until tomorrow."

Trunks nodded. "How do you fell about Pan?" Trunks's heart must've skipped a beat, for he didn't believe what this man just told him. Trunks hadn't said anything, and Goku was beginning to grow a smile. "You don't truly know?" he asked, knowing the answer. Trunks looked at him surprised. "How would you"

"Pan gave me the same reaction. She doesn't know. She's confused, but she says that she has some sort of connection with you." Trunks couldn't believe it. Pan doesn't even remember him, and she feels something for him? Maybe finding a bride wouldn't be so hard.

"You can go to sleep not Prince Trunks, but please do stay with Pan tonight."

Trunks gave him a look questioningly. "Don't get me wrong. Pan just told me she hates sleeping on her own. If it's all right with you, could you please spend the night with her?" Trunks thought about it for a while. He agreed and walked out of Goku's room. "Make sure nothing goes on in that room though!" Goku shouted, making Trunks fall anime style. He got up, rubbing his aching head. "Goku" he said. Goku laughed as Trunks closed the door behind him.

There was no way he could live here forever. *This is how Pan must've felt.* he thought walking into Goten's room. "Hey Trunks!" he yelled tossing a pillow at him. Trunks was smacked by it. "Hey, Goten. Ummm I'm staying with Pan tonight." He said to see what Goten would do. Goten stayed calm though. "I know. She told me when I went to go see her." Trunks was left speechless.

"I'm fine with it, but I better not hear any noises coming from that room." Trunks laughed nervously and grabbed his luggage. "I won't try anything, promise." Goten threw another pillow at him before Trunks left. "Good night Goten." He laughed.

"Night!" he shouted out. Trunks walked across the halls to where Pan's room was. He knocked before the doctor opened it. "Oh, Prince Trunks, glad you're back! Pan is in another room on the other side of the castle. It should be a 2 minute trip from here." Trunks sighed tiredly and continued walking. He looked at the nicely painted walls.

Trunks yawned before knocking on Pan's door. There was no answer, so he tried again. She didn't answer, so he walked in. Trunks looked around for Pan, but she wasn't in the room. He saw another door that seemed to have a torch lit up inside. He figured she saw showering as he placed his things in the spare closet.

Trunks wanted a warm shower right now, but if he entered the bathroom, he knew he'll die. Trunks looked around to see if there were any other bathrooms, and to his luck, there was. Trunks entered the shower and removed his battle clothes. Being in the cold air outside with no coverings was like being in an ice age.

Trunks let the almost boiling water relax his tense muscles before applying shampoo.

Pan heard the other shower's water turn on and freaked out a bit. She turned off hers after showering herself off and placed a towel around her. She noticed she had no clothing with her, so she had to leave the bathroom like this.

She heard the other shower faucet turn off and got scared. Pan quickly grabbed her clothing and ran back inside the bathroom before that person came out and saw her.

As Trunks put on his night clothes, (Soft pelt clothing) he walked out of the bathroom. He dried his hair with his towel. Once he placed his clothes and towel in the basket, he turned around to see Pan coming out of the bathroom as well.

Pan and Trunks stared at each other. Trunks was surprised to see Pan in a short sleeping gown that was a tiny bit higher than her knee. Pan was shocked that Trunks was even here. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Trunks seemed confused. "You asked King Goku if I can stay with you for the night." Pan shook her head. "No I didn't." Trunks looked at the door and rushed to it. He heard it lock and was trying to break it open. "That door and lock is probably made of the same type of material that was in the arrow."

Trunks smacked his forehead. "We've been set up." He whispered. "Trunks, what's going on?" He turned around and saw Pan a bit pissed. "Were you forced to change rooms?" she nodded slowly making Trunks sighed deeply. He then noticed that there was only one bed in the center of the whole room. Pan looked at him with anger and confusion. "Don't think this is a way for you to become king."

Trunks blushed a deep red. "No, I think your grandfather wanted to mess with us." Pan rubbed the back of her head. "This doesn't have to do with that question he asked us?"

"He told you he'd tell me?" Pan nodded heading to the bed. She laid out the blankets and lay down on the feathered pillows. Trunks smiled. "I'm guessing you're going to make me sleep on the floor again?" Pan blushed. "Well, no, it's way too cold to sleep on the ground, so I guess you can sleep here." Trunks nodded and lay down next to Pan.

She moved over so he can fit properly before turning around. Before going to sleep, Pan said, "I'm glad you're back." Trunks turned around to face her. "Why is that?" Pan turned back around. "I was worried that you were going to get killed." Trunks pulled her into a hug. Pan hesitated. "It wasn't a suicide mission, Pan, but I'm glad to be back."

Pan blushed more. "Why is that?" Trunks released her. "I wanted to see your face one more time." he whispered before kissing Pan fully on the lips. Pan was wide eyed. He pressed their lips together as if it was natural. Pan hadn't kissed back, so Trunks pulled away. He realized what he had done. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Pan stayed quiet as she heard him apologize over and over again. "Trunks, calm down." He stopped. Pan smiled at him before saying, "Apparently, we've kissed before, haven't we?"

Trunks blushed lightly nodding yes. "Are we…. You know?" Trunks caught his breath. "No, you told me it would never happen because I was a Vegetan and you were a Kakarot." Pan frowned. "Well If I do get my memory back, I want you to tell me that I was wrong. I want you to force me into loving you as much as possible, beyond that!" she demanded. Trunks smiled and pulled Pan into a tighter hug than the previous.

Pan laughed lightly before falling asleep. Trunks let her turn around before doing so himself. He knew Pan didn't mean it. There was no way this Pan had a clear state of mind like the other Pan he knew. Trunks sighed and allowed sleep to take over.

"When are we attacking, sir?" He turned to the man behind him. "Soon, I want to make sure there is nothing left of them."

"Yes, do you have any requests before the men settle for sleep?"

"Tell them to be prepared for battle in a week. Make sure they're ready for anything. You have no idea what they're capable of." His assistant agreed and took off.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees all of us at once."

Trunks woke up with a start. He had this bad feeling something was going to happen. He was kept from thinking about any more of it when he felt something go around his waist. Trunks looked down and saw Pan's arm around him. He lay back down and watched her sleep until he remembered what he had found.

*That bear has to be hers! It just has to be!* he smiled and closed his eyes. Pan opened her eyes and found her arm around Trunks's waist. She didn't move, for she knew it would only startle him. Pan looked up at him and saw his eyes closed. Pan figured he was asleep, so she shut her eyes and fell asleep as well.

Trunks knew she had woken up, so he kept his eyes closed. Trunks quickly wrapped his arm around her to keep the freezing air from making her cold. All of a sudden, his tail unwrapped itself and pulled Pan closer to him. Trunks grew surprised. His tail never moved on its own. Honestly, he sometimes forgets he has one. He noticed Pan didn't stir or make any objections to it, but he got the feeling that she wasn't going to gain her memory. She only liked him because she didn't know all the things he's told her or shown her.

She doesn't remember when Gohan told her those lies. The real Pan doesn't know. Trunks managed to tell her only because she probably wouldn't remember this as much.

He hoped that in at least 2 weeks, Pan would remember everything, so that he could explain his deal with his father. Trunks knew the real Pan wouldn't want to marry him, but this one would. It seemed this Pan liked him more than the one with full memory.

*She only likes me because she doesn't know me anymore. If she remembered everything again, everything would go back to normal. He grew feelings for her over time, and he knew that so did she even though she wouldn't admit it.

He looked at her and whispered gently, "Good night Panny." He placed a kiss on her forehead before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Visitor

I'm back with a new chapter! Writing 10,000 words for each chapter is harder than I expected, so sorry I left you in suspense, but I'll write around 5,000 words instead of 10,000. I have to be even more detailed and fill in most parts to keep the story going! If by any chance I fail to meet that standard, it's because I got writer's block and probably won't post, so I'll stop there for now. I'm sorry for the late updates.

My computer is messing up a lot and I try not to overwork it. Oh and if you could please add me on Pan Briefs….I changed my Facebook page name for those who have searched for it.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't anything of DBZ!

"Trunks, Trunks wake up." whispered a voice. Trunks slowly opened his eyes and found Goku standing next to him. "Yeah" he responded in a groany voice. King Goku stayed quiet and waited for Trunks to get up. He groaned and tried to sit up, but he saw Pan hugging him. He looked up to find the king amusing himself with his scheme.

Trunks carefully removed Pan and got up. He glared at the king and walked with him outside of the room after changing into proper clothing.

After the King closed the doors behind him, he said, "Trunks, I apologize for disturbing your sleep, but I have terrible news." Trunks knew where this was going. "Some of my guards found my son in an underground bunker." Trunks's eyes shot open. "Where is that bastard?" He whispered loudly.

"He's being held in a prison cell, but he refuses to tell any of us who is he working for." Trunks found that strange. "He's working for someone?" the king nodded and showed Trunks the cell he was kept in.

When they got there, Trunks saw Gohan sitting down at the far corner where it was blacker than the rest of the whole room. Trunks's anger grew and walked up to the cage doors. "What the hell is wrong with you? How were you controlling Pan?" he yelled. Gohan ignored him and turned himself around. King Goku placed his hand on Trunks's shoulder.

"He won't respond if you're yelling at him." Trunks nodded and tried once more. "Gohan, I'm really to make an agreement with you if you answer a few questions." Gohan perked up, but didn't turn around. "What are you willing to offer?" he said after 5 minutes.

Trunks looked at King Goku, but he only shrugged his shoulders. "I'll let you take this one, Prince Trunks." Trunks nodded and the king took his leave.

Once Trunks heard the tall wooden doors shut, he began. "You ready to make a deal?" Gohan stood up and walked closer to Trunks. "What are you willing to offer?" he repeated. Trunks thought about it for a second. He needed to make sure this man wasn't planning something. "What do you want?" Gohan revealed a smirk that caught Trunks's attention. "I doubt you'll give her up."

Trunks's eyes went wide at his words. "What do you want with her?" Gohan moved closer to the cell's bars. "It's none of your business." He whispered. Trunks backed away a bit. "What else?" Gohan kept his smirk showing. "I knew you wouldn't give her up. You're too attached." *Sounds like my father.* he though annoyed.

"State what you want." Gohan snarled at him. "Give me your questions and I'll give my request." Trunks didn't want to lead him in on anything, but it was his last option at this point.

"How were you controlling Pan?" Gohan looked confused. "What?" Trunks glared at him. "You know very well what you did. Now tell me." Gohan backed away from the cell door. "Have you lost your mind? I don't have that kind of power." Trunks let out a sigh of frustration. "Do you know anyone that is capable of doing such a thing?"

Gohan found that question interesting. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why are you so desperate to find out? Have the Vegetans finally met their match?" Trunks was getting the urge to beat the man, but for that he'll have to take out the men that were guarding the place. "No, you know as well that all Saiyans are far more powerful than anything here. We need to know who can control people for the sake of both kingdoms."

Gohan let out a laugh of mockery. "Why would someone of that power not be Saiyan himself?" Trunks was surprised and was forced into demanding the answers out of him. "Listen here, Gohan, I will find a way to give you the money so you're out of debt, but you have to tell me the information needed." Gohan stood there, thinking about the offer.

"I'll need my daughter." Trunks clenched his fists. "You don't have permission to call her that anymore." Gohan gave him a glare. "She's my daughter. I demand her presence now, or I won't say a word." Trunks didn't want Pan to know of this. It was bad enough that she had lost her memory, but now? She'll get pissed for sure for having her father locked up. "You do anything to make her snap, and I'll make sure to send you to hell myself." Gohan waved him off.

Trunks stepped outside and was met by Pan. "What are you doing here?" Pan yawned and smiled. "I got lonely." Trunks frowned. "How did you know I was here?" Pan walked closer to him. "I don't know. I think our love is getting stronger." Trunks was getting nervous. What was wrong with her? "Are you feeling ok?"

Pan nodded. "I'm fine sweetie." Trunks gulped and was backed into the door, pushing the guards that were inside and knocking them out. Trunks had to stop Pan before she regretted anything. "Pan, stop." Pan shook her head and placed her hands on Trunks's chest.

He realized that she must be under control again. That means she might attack him. Trunks slowly reached for the door handle. He opened it and they both fell in. Pan looked up at Trunks as he tried to get up. He grabbed her arm and walked her to where Gohan was.

"Hey papa!" she said cheerfully. Trunks and Gohan looked at each other confusingly. "What did you do to her?" Trunks asked. Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "She's probably being controlled again." Trunks scowled. "Why are they controlling her?" Pan looked at Trunks. "He doesn't know. You're wasting your time." Trunks stared at Pan. "Who are you?" She gave him a smirk. "Finally you realized it wasn't me." Gohan kept quiet and listened to their talk.

"I'm still Pan, but I can use her body and voice at my will." Trunks began to get worried. "Is she fully aware of all this?" she shook her head. "No, you are such an idiot." Trunks kept staring at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Pan is the key to your troubles." Gohan was still in shock of everything. He thought it was someone else. "How?" Pan laughed. "Because of you, she won't be able to bear a child, which will solve this madness between you Saiyans." Trunks found it hard to swallow. He needed to stop whoever this was. "Why does she have to bear a child?"

"Simple, your sister and her are the only females with Saiyan blood, but Pan is from Kakarot." The two men found it strange. "How is her being a Kakarot have to do with all this?" She smiled. "Let me give you the whole explanation if you'd like?" Trunks nodded.

"Pan is the youngest Saiyan right now, which means that Saiyans are desperate to repopulate right?" Trunks blushed. "I'll take that as a yes. Well Pan needs to find her Saiyan mate and have his child, but you blew it." Trunks glared at her along with Gohan. "Why couldn't my sister?" she looked at him with a how-dare-you look. "She hasn't met her mate, and by the time she has even realized it, it'll be too late of an option to mate with him." Gohan looked at Trunks, still staying silent.

"Pan has already found her mate, but that man has to get her pregnant that way both kingdoms don't fall apart during your upcoming war.

"What war?" Gohan finally asked. Pan turned to face Trunks. "There's someone threatening to take charge of both kingdoms."

"Who?" They both asked. "I am not sure, but he has a strong grudge on Saiyans. He won't stop at nothing until he gets what he wants." Trunks looked at Gohan, but he was deep in thought. "What does he want?" she smiled, but you could see the worry. "Pan" Trunks clenched his fists as his tail wanted to release itself from his waist.

"How do you know all this?"

"The same way I'm speaking to you now. I take over his men once in a while, but only because they're weaker than me." Gohan quickly countered. "Then why are you controlling Pan? She's already gone Super." Pan turned to look at Gohan, then to Trunks. "This idiot had Pan risk her life for him, so she lost her ability to become a Super Saiyan, which is the reason she won't give birth to a child." Gohan glared at Trunks. He didn't bother to look at him, for he knew what was in for him.

"You said she had to be mated." She nodded. "Yes, but in order for her to get pregnant, she must be able to with stand the birth." Gohan spoke up. "My wife, Videl, is full human and she gave birth to Pan, so is my mother." Trunks nodded. "Even my mother is full human. How is it that Pan has to be strong enough if she is stronger than the three without being in Super Saiyan?"

Pan frowned. "Don't doubt my knowledge. I know my Saiyan history well enough for you to believe me."

"Then explain our contradictions." said Gohan. "Your mothers, and your wife are full human, but Pan is only a quarter Saiyan. Trunks is half-Saiyan, which can cause their child to be extremely more powerful when the two form the baby."

Trunks felt the rush hit him when she mentioned him being the one to mate with Pan. There was no way he'd take advantage of her. "She's lost her memory. I will not mate with her." Pan's eyes got the glimpse of mischief.

"I understand, but keep in mind that you're running out of time. You Saiyans have to unite to defeat this man." Trunks spoke before Gohan had the chance to ask something. "How much time do we have before this guy comes?" Pan stood there thinking about it. The two half Saiyans were beginning to think she was making it all up. She looked like she had traveled and come back. After 3 minutes of no answer, she finally spoke.

"I just talked to him. He said his men are preparing, but it'll take about 2 years for that to happen. He's afraid of Pan giving birth to a child, so he plans on taking her, for his own."

"There is no way he's taking her." Trunks stated. "How does he plan on taking her?"

"I'm not sure, but be careful. I have to go for now, but keep in mind that Pan has to have a _Saiyan_ child in 2 years." Gohan looked at Trunks with disapproval. He shrugged his shoulders while grinning at him.

"I'll answer more of you're stupid questions later. Bye." She responded rudely. Once she left, Gohan grabbed Trunks by his collar and slammed his face against the metal bars.

Trunks stayed calmed and said, "What are you going to do? You know very well if I go, Pan will too." Gohan kept holding on to him, but refused to look at him in the eye.

They saw Pan finally fall, and Gohan allowed Trunks to be out of his grasp. Trunks picked up Pan and looked at Gohan with an evil glare. "Get near her, and you'll die."

Gohan chuckled and crossed her arms. "You can't keep her away from me." Trunks let out a low growl. "What do you want with her?" Gohan kept calm now and told him, "Lock her up, for all the trouble she's been causing me." Trunks smiled. "You poor fool. Now I know what to do with you." Gohan kept smiling at him. "We'll see."

Trunks left and took Pan out of the prison bunker. When he was almost to Pan's room, she began to stir. He fought his Saiyan instincts to kiss her again, but he knew that it was wrong.

He wasn't like this before. Ever since she left, he's done nothing but become a harsh ruler to his people. When he saw her at the tournament, his heart lightened a bit. He shook those thoughts away and opened the door. There was no way she'll ever love him.

Trunks placed Pan on the bed and was about to walk out of the room when she sat up. "What happened?" she asked still a bit drowsy. Trunks smiled to hide his troubles. "Nothing, just going to see what the king wants."

She gave him a worried look. "Ummm at this time?" Trunks remembered it was still dark outside. "Well he came in about an hour ago." Pan's eyes shot up. "He saw us?" she yelled. Trunks blushed. "Yes, but you know nothing happened." Pan nodded and got up. "Are you ok?" Pan nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

*Should I tell her? That person who possessed her body never told him not to.* before he could say anything, "Why do I have a feeling you're not telling me something?" Trunks got nervous and clenched his fist.

Pan walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He didn't move. "What's wrong?" Trunks gulped nervously and moved away from Pan. "What's wrong? You're the one acting weird." Pan realized what was going on and began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you liked me?" she accused. Trunks blushed a deep red and searched for the door knob. "Well that doesn't mean you like me." Pan put her hands on her hips. "Why would you say that?" Trunks needed to get back Pan's memory and hitting her upside the head should be satisfying. "I'm waiting." Trunks looked at her and noticed that she was still wearing that short gown that showed some cleavage. He looked back up when he saw her foot tapping impatiently on the wooden floor. He took a deep breath before starting.

"Pan, you know I can't do anything or better yet, be with you." He saw the confused look in her beautiful black raven eyes. He snapped himself out of it and continued. "Since you don't have any memory of what happened between you and me in the past, there is no way I'll be able to live with myself knowing that you're only with me because I did you a solid favor."

Pan nodded in agreement, but sadness appeared on her face. She looked at the ground before speaking. "Can you do me another solid?" she muttered. "Of course." He replied. Pan stepped closer to him and pulled him into a hug, one that made Trunks feel terrible. "Promise me you'll find a way to give me my memory back." Trunks heard her whisper this and fought back his tears that wanted to form. "You told me not to make promises with you anymore." Pan looked up at him.

"That was the other Pan." Trunks hesitated. He kept his promises, but how can he work with this one? Pan slowly backed away from him and gave him a cold stare. "Fine, don't promise me. Just be glad that I'll be less of your troubles from now on, so go." Trunks stood there like an idiot. One second she's a lovey dovey girl, and now she's a pissed off crazy person that can kill him if he said a word.

Pan waited for him to say something, but he stood there like an idiot. She grabbed his arm and gestured him out of the room. Trunks didn't expect to hear the door slam, so the loudness was twice as strong. "Thanks for kicking me out." He sarcastically said.

What he didn't expect was for Pan to reopen the door with a pissed of look. He stepped back waving his hands in defense. "I was kidding Pan." She let out a small growl as she glared at him. Trunks didn't know why she was this mad. "Are you ok?" Pan didn't reply, but she did increase her energy. This alarmed Trunks.

"Ummm, Pan don't do it." She kept walking closer until Trunks was backed up into the wall. When he looked at her hand, he saw her fist clenched up, waiting to explode. Trunks didn't want to fight her. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her again. The only thing he could think of was to defend himself when she finally made an effort to punch him.

Trunks held onto Pan's fist and smiled, which ticked her off. She tried kicking him in the groin, but his other hand stopped her. Pan growled and used her free hand to get a punch on his face. Trunks let go and rubbed his sore cheek. "Pan, why are you so angry?"

"I don't know. Something about you is making me feel this way." Trunks gulped. *Does she still feel the hurt I caused her?* Pan threw another punch, but Trunks dodged it. "Stop Pan, we can settle this in a different way." He tried. Pan shook her head. "It's not me!"

"What?" he asked before getting round house kicked through the cobble stone wall. Trunks managed to get up, but he was immediately held down by some of King Goku's guards. "Hey, let me go!" he ordered. The men looked at each other before blasting Trunks all together. He screamed at the pain and passed out.

"Well done, men." Pan came into the room and noticed Trunks tied up and men surrounding him. She looked at their leader and was surprised to see him. He looked completely different, like some sort of freak of nature. Pan hesitated to make a move, but everyone turned to face her when she accidently let out a gasp.

The leader, she assumed, smiled at her and held out his hand. "Pan, you can either warn the king now, or join us?" Pan looked confused. "Hehehe…. Warn you're dear grandfather that we'll be coming in 2 years and not a day later. You can only guarantee your safety and this fool's safety if you come with me now."

Pan stood there, scared to death. There is no way she's going with him, but what about Trunks? "Leave him alone!" everyone laughed. "I suggest you get your head pulled together before daring to attack us." he remarked as Pan set herself in a battle stance.

"Who are you, or better yet, what are you?" He laughed along with his men. "I'm not giving you a word until you set the deal." Pan scowled at him. She looked at Trunks and saw him stir a bit. He was facing her, so they didn't see him opening his eyes. Pan looked back at the monster and asked, "If I go with you, will you promise to hold your attack?"

He didn't reply. Trunks looked nervous. He wanted to speak, but one of the men blocked his view. Pan turned her attention to the man. "I won't attack, but you have to do a little favor for me, will you?" Pan nodded. Before Pan could ask, Trunks removed the rope and got up, but their leader blasted him once more.

Blood was flowing through his head. "No!" Pan yelled. "Please child, he is no good for you, now for my request?" Pan glared at him with tears in her eyes. *Have I met this, whatever he is?* Pan waited for him to speak, forcing herself to not help Trunks.

"First of all, I need your memory back." Pan became wide eyed. "How can I do that? It's not like I can call it." He smirked and walked up to her. Pan clenched her fists. "Don't worry, I'm only giving you your memory, but I'll have to keep you restraint or you'll attack us, if you can." Pan thought about it. *My one chance to get my memory back. I'll be able to remember why I'm so angry with Trunks.* with a nod, the creature held up his hand on Pan's forehead. A yellow beam blinded her eyes. After the beam disappeared, Pan looked up at the freak in front of her.

In a split second, she began to get filled with rage. She wanted to smash everything and everyone in sight. What had he done to her?

"Now, now Pan. You have to full fill my request if you want to save your precious kingdom." Pan glared at him. She crossed her arms, the dress slightly tearing from her sleeves. "Since you can turn Super Saiyan, you should be a great use to me. You shall come with me, or" he leaned towards her ear and whispered slowly. Pan's eyes shot up and backed away.

"You can't be serious?" He smiled at her. "Come with me, which will mean that you have to burn Vegeta and Kakarot yourself, or you can do something so simple. It's your choice." He began walking away with his men. "How long do I have?"

He stopped but didn't bother to look at her. "I'll give you 2 years." Her heart sank. She turned to Trunks who was now trying to stand up. Pan clenched her fists in frustration. "I'll do it."

"Splendid, I'll see you in 2 years." Pan was about to go on a rampage, but this monster grabbed her attention once more. "Oh and Pan," she looked at him. "Make sure to not tell anyone, or I will come early to eliminate all of you." All of a sudden, a flash of purple lights filled the whole room and disappeared as soon as it came. She rubbed her burning eyes.

She felt an arm go on her shoulder, and she quickly threw the person over her and onto the hard floor. "Oww, Pan, what the hell?" he yelled. Pan realized who it was and stood there crossing her arms. "Trust me, it gets worse." He eyed her up and down.

"What did that guy do to you?" she shook her head and held out her hand, a small KI forming. Trunks got up fast and vanished behind her. He held onto her arms tightly as she squirmed to break free. "What's wrong with you Pan?" she growled at him. "You know what you did!" Trunks let go of her as she landed a few feet away from him. "What are you talking about?"

Pan turned around and stormed out of the room. Trunks went after her, but he bumped right into her on the way. "Don't touch me!" she snapped. Trunks looked at King Goku and Goten, who were standing there pissed. "What happened! We heard shouting and energy blasts coming from this room, but we couldn't get in!"

Pan walked away leaving everyone in shock. "What's wrong with her?" asked Goten. Trunks rubbed the back of his aching head. "I don't know. She's pissed off." Goku looked at his granddaughter. "Who was in there?" Trunks shrugged. "He wasn't human, but he had a tail and was white with purple on his head." Goku held onto his chin thinking.

"I think I know who it is." Goten looked at his father. "Who is it?" Goku shook his head and frowned. "I have a feeling it's a guy named Frieza. You're father told me about him a while back, and I'll share the details about him later when I have them, but I think Pan is the one we have to look out for."

"Why?" Trunks asked. "Did Frieza talk to her?" Trunks nodded. "Yes, but I was knocked once I broke free to stop him."

"He might have done something to her. Can you find out, Prince Trunks?" he nodded and began walking in Pan's direction. When he reached her, she gave him a glare. "What do you want? Another round?" he frowned. "Pan, what did Frieza do to you?" Pan gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" Trunks grabbed her arm, which made Pan push him against the wall. "Pan, calm down. I'm not the enemy here." Pan grabbed the crook of his shirt and glared at him.

"No, but you are the reason why I'm so angry." Trunks grabbed her wrists and she let go of him. "What did I do to you?" Pan crossed her arms and sat on the couch, roughly removing herself from his grasp. "You know what you did. Don't play innocent on me." Trunks sighed and sat next to her. "I don't know what I did to you that's making you hate me right now. You were fine until I didn't make that one promise to you." Pan looked at him, eyes softening.

*I guess I should tell him about my memory coming back since that freak only said not to tell him what I have to do…* She let out a breath. "He gave me my memory back." Trunks was surprised. "What? How?" Pan shook her head. "I don't know, but that's not important. He gave me my memory back, and I remembered what you did to me. That's why I can't stand you."

He winced at the thought. *How am I supposed to get her back if she hates me?*

"What did I do? Maybe I can fix it." She scowled. "You can't give someone's virginity back." She whispered coldly. Trunks fell off the couch rapidly. Pan closed her eyes and turned from him. "We never"

"Don't deny it. You raped me and you know it." Trunks got up and sat back down. "I _raped_ you?" Trunks noticed the tears she was holding. Anymore questions would eventually make her snap, but he had to know what this Frieza guy did to her. "Pan, I never did that to you." He said slowly. Pan held onto her dress where her knees were covered, trying to not cry.

"Why are you denying it?" she gasped. Trunks looked at her with sincere eyes. "I'm not denying anything. I never did that to you. I would never rape any girl in my life. I mean come on, I'm 17."

Pan looked at him. "You're not 17. You are at least 30 by now." Trunks began to laugh. "Do I really look that old to you?" Pan glared at him. "Well, no, but I hate you for what you did." Trunks calmed his laughter and surprised Pan by placing a kiss on her cheek. Pan placed a hand on her cheek and blushed. "I'm sorry, but Frieza really got you messed up." Pan grew furious and tried to slap Trunks, but he caught it like it was nothing.

"Really, Pan? You're going to _slap_ me?" Pan tried to not let out her tears. *He raped me! He raped me! He raped me!* she yelled to herself. That horrible night played through her head, but he states that he's only a teen?

"Trunks, I don't know what is going on, but" he stared at her, his smile disappearing. "But, I need you to do something for mmm, umm our kingdoms." He listened to her carefully. He knew it had to do with Frieza. "What is it Pan?" she was about to speak, but she hesitated.

*I can't tell him. That man will come and burn both our homes. I need to know if I can trust him before…* she trailed off, not wanting to remember her task. "I can't tell you. He warned me to not let anyone know, but I need you to help me remember the truth. If you're telling the truth about not raping me, then I need you to help me remember every little thing that happened between us."

He gulped at that. "What's wrong?" she asked suspiciously. He shook his thoughts away. "Nothing, but why do you want to know everything about _us_ specifically?" she waved him off. "Not important right now." He sighed. *I have to tell her _everything_? All that her father's done to her? That I harmed her to protect her? Yeah right I doubt she'll believe that one.*

"Pan, there are some things you won't believe, but I think I have a way to jog your memory?" she sighed as well. "I'll do whatever it takes to get my _real_ memory back because I know for a fact that this whatever you called him placed a spell on me to have wrong memories… but why do I get this feeling I'm not going to like it?" he smiled and helped her up as he spoke. "He gave you more?" she nodded slowly accepting his hand. Once they started walking out of the living room, Trunks decided to break the ice once more.

"I'm surprised you didn't get that furious when you told me what I apparently did." She shrugged.

"You know the laws in both kingdoms, no women have rights." He frowned. "You're Pan. You would've shot my dick off if I tried anything without your permission." She flinched at that. *Does that mean I have to…* Trunks looked at her. "We're here." She nodded and he led her to a huge room where guys were constantly training. Pan gulped as she watched the brutal battles taking place. Now she knew what his plan was.

Finally done with this chapter! I'm really sorry it took sooo long, but my computer turns off randomly and I had a writer's block on this story, so I constantly erased everything all over. I'm not that proud of this chapter, but I got it done. Next one will be posted after another chapter of Trunks and Pan: A Loving Couple 2.

Add me on Facebook, "Pan Briefs" I'm the one with Pan kissing Trunks on the cheek in black and white. I'll answer any questions there and on your reviews about this fanfic and my others to help you understand my stories.


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome back! I am so late with this chapter and a bit behind the others, I am super sorry about the last chapter. I was soo confused as well and I hope this chapter will clear some things up. You can ask me any questions on my Facebook page Pan Briefs. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: DBZ is NOT mine.

Pan looked at Trunks and smiled. "We're finally gonna spar." Pan nodded. "I still can't believe Frieza gave you your memory back." He said as he handed Pan a training GI. She looked at him as he slightly blushed at the realization. "Where can I change?" he pointed to a small corner and she entered.

Trunks rubbed his aching head. *This is too much. First, this weird person controls Pan and tells me I have to get her pregnant. Second, she gets her memory back, but Frieza gave her the image of me raping her. And third, she won't tell me what he told her.* Pan walked back and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and found her smiling mischievously. "What?" Pan shook her head, grabbed his hand, and led him to the battle arena. When they got there, Pan got into a battle stance followed by Trunks.

He took a quick glance at her and smirked. Pan surprised him when she vanished and appeared right in front of him again. He took a swing and she managed to block it. She kicked low, but he grabbed her leg before impact. Pan flipped back and kicked Trunks's chin up. Trunks wiped the blood off his lower lip and flew towards Pan. She fell to the ground and glared at him. He smirked and prepared a big KI blast just for her. Pan panicked and stood up quick. *So that's your plan huh.* she thought. Trunks gave her a worried look then. Pan stood there like a statue waiting for impact. Trunks saw everyone watching him.

He knew what their thoughts were. Why is that Vegetan attacking a Kakarot? Trunks settled down his blast and looked at Pan with sorry and regret. Pan walked up to him and held onto his arm.

"It's ok. Follow me." Trunks walked behind her as they left the training room. "Where are we going?" he asked as he saw Pan coming out of a small house with a horse. She smiled before jumping on it. She a hand out to him and he gladly accepted it. He held onto her waist securely as she rode them out of Kakarot. Pan felt him get tense as soon as they were about to pass the border line.

"Pan stop!" he yelled. Pan stopped the horse from going any further. "What's wrong?" Trunks got off the horse and helped her down. "Where did you plan on taking me?" She stood beside him and shrugged. "I wasn't going to enter Vegeta. I wanted to go to this forest you showed me." He was speechless at the memory. "Why?"

"It's the only way you'll be able to get my memory back." He smiled at the thought, but he didn't know what she remembered about that place. "Don't worry. I know you probably think I'm crazy for letting you attack me, but I want you too." Trunks turned to face her and smiled. "Well let's go." They jumped back onto the horse and took a different route.

When they arrived at the entrance of the forest, Pan stiffened. "Well, here we are." Trunks got off the horse and began walking with Pan behind him. He looked around and noticed something strange. Everything was even more beautiful than before. He watched the green leaves and fresh flowers blossom. Pan took noticed at the change as she readied herself across from him. Trunks turned to see pan and frowned.

He couldn't fight her here. "Pan?"

"Yes?" he walked up to her and saw her bruised arm. He reached out to grab her, but she pulled away. "I'm ok." He shook his head while chuckling. "I can believe that." Pan saw his tail struggling to break loose. She reached out to it, but he jerked away. "It's really sensitive."

Pan laughed. "I can see that." Silence took over them until Trunks decided to ask Pan something. "Hey Pan?" she sat down and gestured him to sit down with her. He did and continued. "Do you remember what happened here?" Pan thought about it for a minute. "Yes I do, but I doubt you'll want to know what I remember about it."

"What happened?" Pan pulled her knees up and held them with her arms as she sighed. "This is where you raped me." Trunks should've seen that one coming. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I hope you believe me that I didn't do that." She nodded and smiled. "I know you wouldn't do that, but it's hard to believe when I remember every word you said to me." Trunks got curious. "What did I say?" Pan shrugged. "You kept telling me that we were meant for each other, and that it would help stop this war going on. I said no, and you literally punched me in the gut. When I was on the floor …. You…."

Trunks noticed the grip she had on her clothing. He pulled her close to him and allowed her to cry onto his chest. She sobbed and gasped for air as she remembered everything he did, well what she thought he did. She knew it wasn't true, but it felt so real. Trunks tightened his embrace and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and he was sure that everyone was looking for them. Pan stayed in his arms until she set aside her fake memories. "Trunks, I'm sorry."

He looked back down at her and stared into her beautiful black raven eyes. He found himself lost in them for a while he hadn't noticed his hand slowly reaching to cup her face. Pan looked into his light crystal blue eyes as well, feeling a sudden urge. She grabbed his hand, but didn't move it. Trunks leaned in closer while Pan slowly closed her eyes.

As their lips met, Pan reached over and pulled Trunks closer. He held onto her tightly, not wanting to be far from her. Trunks pushed her closer by putting his hand behind her head as she dug her nails into his training GI. Trunks tested his luck and slowly lay Pan on the soft grass. Pan hadn't denied it, so he continued to kiss her deeply. Their tongues collided with each other as they tried to get closer and closer.

Pan felt Trunks hands removing the GI from her shoulders. She hesitated a bit until he broke the kiss and moved towards her neck. She let out a tiny moan while he played with her breasts. Trunks made his way down until he stopped to suck on her aching breast. She arched her back as he sucked harder and faster, teasing her with his tongue. Pan began removing hi GI and kissed him senseless. Trunks smiled at her while the bright moonlight hit her face. He removed the GI fully and kissed her wildly again.

She felt his hard groin against her and tensed. Trunks tried to sooth her by cupping her face in his hands. Pan loosened a bit and tied her legs around his waist, making him throb for her. Without hesitation he began removing her bra and panties before asking her, "Are you ready?"

Pan smiled and pressed her lips against his again. Trunks kissed back with full force before sliding into her. Once he felt her barrier, he stopped completely. "You're a virgin?" Pan gave him a sheepish look. "Don't ask me. I was just as surprised as you." He shook his head laughing and kissed her once more. Pan winced at the sudden pain rising as Trunks slowly made his way in. She clawed her nails into his shoulders as he tried soothing the pain.

His thrusts sped up and suddenly, Pan begun to feel the pleasure he was giving her. The love he held for her was right there, and she was a fool to have ever rejected him.

Trunks kissed Pan deeply before moving down her neck. He slowed down his pace and made his thrusts harder inside. Pan moaned out his name as she kept up with his rhythm. Trunks stared into her eyes as she climaxed. Her yells of satisfaction helped him come right after.

Pan was about to speak when he took her lips once more. She began feeling him hard again and they were already making love. This guy knew how to pleasure someone. She now knew he would never have raped her. Her thoughts went wild when she was coming to her release once more. Trunks quickened his pace and they both climaxed together.

Pan tried to catch her breath, but she noticed Trunks smiling at her. "What?" she gasped. He chuckled and kissed her again! Pan couldn't take much more even though she wanted to. "Trunks stop we're out in the open." she said between kisses. He looked at her. "Do you really think I care?" Pan ignored his teasing and pushed him away gently. Trunks grabbed their clothes and gave them to Pan. Before Pan could do anything else, Trunks tackled her back down.

Pan wondered what he was doing until she felt his teeth sink into her neck. She held her grip on his arms as he quickly sucked her blood away. When he released her, he was blushing. "What was that?" she yelled, rubbing her neck. Trunks smacked himself on the head. "I'm so sorry Panny."

Pan arched an eyebrow at him. "I mean Pan." She shook her head. "Not that, why did you bite me? I know it's going to get you killed, or you wouldn't be this tense."

"Well, when two Saiyans mate and one bites the other…" Pan cut him off.

"Are you kidding me! That's what 'bonding' is?" Trunks nodded smiling nervously. "Ugh I hate my parents!" Trunks looked up at her. "Are you mad?" Pan stopped from her pacing and gave him a calm look. "At you? No." Trunks arched an eyebrow at her now. "You're not?"

"Why would I?" Trunks rubbed the back of his head and walked closer to her.

Sorry for the short chapter, but it pretty much explained what's going on, I hope. The next chapter will be way longer and if you have any questions, you know where to ask ;D here's my link sonpanbriefs


	14. Chapter 14: A Plan Worth taking?

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the extreme late update, but I have no time! My laptop shuts down randomly and it deletes everything I write. It's so frustrating. Here's chapter 14!

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine

Trunks reached out for Pan and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry for not asking you first." Pan laughed, which startled him. "What?" Pan shook her head and sobered. "I'm just glad that we're bonded." He looked lost. "Well if we're bonded, then that means …" Trunks smiled and embraced her tighter. "No more war!"

"King Vegeta," Vegeta turned to find his soldier deeply wounded but trying to hide it. "The Kakarots have declared a marriage that should end the war." He arched his brow at him. "Tell me the details later. Go attend your wounds." The soldier looked frightened. "But I'm fine my lord …" Vegeta cut him off. "I said go!" he bowed before limping away. The king shook his head. *Idiot, he should be tending his wounds. I thought I have made that clear.* Vegeta sighed at the news. *no doubt it's my son marrying that Kakarot. I should've kept her away from him for just a little more.*

"I'm so happy for you two!" exclaimed Chichi. "Thanks." Pan replied. She was still nervous about what that Frieza guy said. Trunks hasn't stopped smiling since they made their way back to Kakarot. It was already night time and everyone just had dinner. "So when's the ceremony?" Pan asked. "There may not be one." They all turned to find Goku and Goten with worried looks on their faces. "What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Your father, King Vegeta, has stated that he will not allow this to be a peace-treaty until he decides when. "How can my father not agree?! He's the one who told me to find my own mate at my own time!" Pan wanted to cry in frustration but decided not to.

"What if we get married without his consent?" Pan asked. Goten slowly shook his head. "No, he clearly stated that any marriage taking place will be the cause of the whole kingdom's destruction." Well that was fair. Trunks took Pan's hand. "I'm guessing you still don't remember anything clearly?" She shook her head. "I still have the memories placed in me, but," they looked at her hopefully.

"What if you guys make me lose my memory again," Trunks cut her off. "There is no way in hell we're doing that." Goku stepped closer. "Trunks let her finish." They turned her attention back at Pan. "If I lose my memory again, I won't have Frieza's fake memories in my mind." They all stood there quietly, thinking it over. "You sure?" Goten asked. Pan nodded. "Positive. I rather have no memory at all then to believe Trunks hurt me."

Trunks froze at those words. He realized that Pan wouldn't remember what happened between them. They were bonded and she would hate him for it. "How do you plan on losing your memory?" he asked. Chichi stepped in. "That's easy. We can have that guard who got her last time to do it." Everyone was shocked at her. "What!?"

"That guy won't hesitate unless you guys are willing to." They all shook their heads and followed her as she led them to the front doors. Before they could reach him, Goten pulled Pan aside.

"What are you," Goten covered her mouth before she could scream out. "Hear me out real fast ok?" She crossed her arms and nodded. "I can have your memories restored and it'll only take a few minutes, but,"

"But?" Goten looked around to see if anyone was hearing them or noticed that they left the room. "But the one who can do that will have to be Gohan." Pan flinched. "My father? I thought he was the enemy?" he nodded. "He is apparently, but he'll be able to give you your memory. Just know that he'll ask for something in return."

She thought about it. "Like what?" Before he could answer, Goku went up to them. "Hey guys, the guy's ready to help at any time. So when you're ready,"

"Can we do this tomorrow please? It's really late." He agreed and left them. "Meet me at midnight here." She nodded right before Trunks came looking upset. "What's wrong?" He shook his head and looked at Goten then back at Pan.

"Any chances you're going to tell me what Frieza told you to do?" Pan hesitated. There was no way she was. He'll end up thinking she slept with him so she can… "I don't think so. I'll write it down somewhere so I can remember that when this is all over." He nodded but was now looking all over the hallway. Pan yawned. "Let's go to sleep." The two half-Saiyans began walking to their bedrooms. When Trunks and Pan got to "their" room, Trunks stopped.

"Do you want me to find somewhere else to sleep?" Pan laughed. "No, I thought we were bonded?" He laughed nervously. "Yeah we are," Pan grabbed his arm and lead him inside. She locked the door and looked at him with a glare. "You're hiding something and you're going to tell now." Trunks gulped. "What are you talking about? You're the one who's hiding something."

Pan smirked. "I'll tell you what it is after you tell me." He sighed. "You know what I did. If you do get back to your old self, then you'll hate me and you know it." She shook her head while smiling. "You're talking about the bond aren't you? Well don't worry about that 'because I let you bond with me so we can be together afterwards."

Trunks walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "When I first tried to kiss you, you got really mad at me. You got over it, but I never did. I thought I was lusting for you and I know I was wrong to do so. When we met again at the tournament, I completely took my anger out on you for public display, but you forgave me. You weren't there when you're father told me what he wanted out of you and I should've told you, but I was afraid of hurting you again."

Pan tried to hold back her tears. This wasn't right. She trusted him enough and now understood why he said she hated him. "Pan?" she looked up at him. He removed his hand and sighed. "I'm sorry for not reminding you of that. I thought you would eventually get your memory back."

Pan looked up at him. "What did my father really think of me?" Trunks looked at her dead in the eye. "I won't say until you have your real memory back. I don't want to repeat this all over again. I'm sorry. Goodnight." With that, he moved Pan and walked out of the room. As soon as the door shut closed, she fell to the floor. She slammed her fists at the ground, not caring they were leaving bruises.

At midnight, Pan left her room and met Goten like she planned. He was there waiting for her. "Hey Goten." She whispered. He smiled. "You ready?" Pan nodded and followed him outside of the castle. He helped her onto a horse and they both rode off to a huge village that was about 2 miles away from the castle. When they arrived at a small hut, Pan froze. It was the same house that her father would take her to so they can get supplies.

"Wait right here." Pan nodded. The air became suddenly cold, so she put on her hood. When Goten came out, he helped her off the horse. "Come with me." When they entered, Pan saw her father sitting down with a small book in front of him. He stood up the minute he saw her. "Pan," she stepped back, remembering hat Trunks told her. She wasn't sure what to do. This was her father.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice changing to that of a professional. She nodded and removed her hood. "My you are beautiful, just like your mother." She cringed at the thought of her mother. "Where is she?" Gohan ignored her as he looked at Goten. "I need to be alone with her." He nodded and quickly left the room. Pan turned and saw her father smirking.

Gohan grabbed Pan and tossed her to the floor. He grabbed his book and started chanting in a language she couldn't understand. "Terror timoris est, inferno omnibus cum, eam patiuntur nefas memorias, ea omnia meminisset." _Dread, fear, it is all hell, let her suffer with the horror memories, have her remember everything. _In a sudden flash, Pan's head began to swirl. She couldn't move as she saw Gohan's hair flash from black to blonde over and over again. Tears formed and fell as she tried to fight off the pain of her past.

She began remembering everything. She remembered seeing her father constantly abuse her mother. She remembered meeting King Vegeta for the first time. She remembered meeting Trunks for the first time. His short lavender hair, his cocky grin. She saw everything he's done to her and the way he leaned in for a kiss, but backed away. They had laughed it off when they went back.

She finally collapsed on the wooden floor as more memories flooded her. Gohan stepped forward, check her pulse, and shook his head. "You were always the reason my life was Hell. You shall never find happiness now that you remember what that "prince" did to you. Rot with him for all I care. You are bonded with him whether you want to or not." with that he left the small house and left Pan there.

Trunks watched Gohan leave the small house with a cocky walk. *No wonder Pan thinks all Saiyans are arrogant.* he dismissed that thought and quickly jumped off the roof to find Pan lying on the cold wooden floor. He knew what Gohan did to her since it was Goten and his plan all along. He picked her up gently into his arms. "Pan, wake up." She stayed silent. He noticed her eyes were slightly open. "Come on, Pan, talk to me."

He took her outside and then took flight, not caring who saw. "Trunks?" He looked at her as they almost reached the castle. "Hang in there Pan." Trunks landed at the front gate and took her inside where everyone was waiting.

That's Chapter 14 guys. I'm sorry it's sooooo short, but this is the only time I had right now. I'll update as soon as possible. Read and review


End file.
